Cuidando tu amistad
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: La miras sonreír con otro chico, y te das cuenta como los celos quieren dominarte...como quieren tomar el control, si esto continua así terminaras haciéndole daño, por eso debes buscar la manera de que eso no suceda pero no te das cuenta que al encontrarlo terminaras apagando esa luz que querías proteger...(killuaxFemGon)(ADV:Lemon).


Hola a todo el fandom de HxH

antes de empezar quisiera aclarar que este fic ya lo habia publicado antes

pero por algun pequeño accidente y dejar abierto el login de mi cuenta se borro T_T

es por eso que vengo a resubirlo con algunos cambios y en un capitulo unico

si se acordaran el anterior fueron como 5 capitulos pero como ya estaba completado es mejor hacerlo de una

Para los que ya lo leyeron espero y lo vuelvan a disfrutar =D

y para los nuevos espero y les guste o_o

sin mas preámbulos comencemos

* * *

 **Notas previas**

 **AC01** : este fic es un FemGonxKillua, esta es una de las pocas parejas que me gusta el cambio de genero,se me hace perfecta con esto, aunque he de admitir que como esta es interesante

 **AC02** : tiene contenido subido de tono +18 asi que leer bajo su propio riesgo u.u

 **AC03** : el fic se sitúa 3 años después del último arco del manga (dark continente), así que la edad de los chicos esta entre 16 y 17

* * *

 **CUIDANDO TU AMISTAD**

 **Capitulo** **único**

* * *

La miras con detenimiento

Te sientes furioso

No lo puedes evitar

Los celos te consumen por dentro

Devoran tu mente

Ver cómo le sonríe al chico solo empeora la situación…

"no lo hagas" gritas en tus pensamientos

Deseas que pudiera escucharte

Estas por perder la cabeza

No eres capaz de soportar ver esa imagen pero no puedes hacer nada

Aprietas los puños intentando controlarte

Detestas al tipo que tiene su atencion, aunque la verdad mas que detestarlo sientes envidia

Envidia porque puede robarle una una sonrisa y parece hacerla feliz…

"basta"

Desearias ser ese chico

Pero no lo eres

Desvías la mirada para calmar el dolor que comienzas a sentir

"no lo soporto"

Suspiras de mala gana

te preguntás como es que acabaste en esta situacion de la cual no puedes escapar

Intentas recordar en que momento fue que cambió lo que sentias por ella

Ya no es amistad

Tal vez nunca lo fue, y solo no te diste cuenta y desde aquella primera vez que la viste ya estabas atrapado

Aprietas los dientes conteniendo tus celos, la imagen del tipo acercandose mas de la cuenta hace que tu autocontrol esté por quebrarse

Desearías matar a ese estúpido

Desearías entrar al café-bar y golpear al sujeto…..no estarías satisfecho solo con eso…ni matarlo no sería suficiente

"Gon idiota porque haces esto" preguntas mordiéndote los labios

Desearías reclamarle por dejarse tocar por ese imbécil….tambien te gustaría ser capaz de decirle aquello que callas…aquel secreto que te hace sufrir en silencio

Pero solo en tu imaginación tienes el valor suficiente para confesar esas palabra

En la realidad no te atreverías si quiera a pensar en la posibilidad

Y es de hacerlo sabes que perderias lo mas valioso que tienes

La amistad que tienes con Gon es lo mas importante en tu vida y no quieres que arruinarlo….preferirías morir si llegara a ocurrir

y si esto continua terminará ocurriendo

Tu voluntad ya se encuentra en su límite

solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagas

…

Pasan los minutos

Los chicos siguen en su cita conversando amenamente

Se divierten ignorando que los espías desde afuera

Ves como el rostro de Gon parece iluminarse de felicidad mientras mira fijamente a su cita

"no lo mires" susurras queriendo que logre escuchar tu voz, pero son palabras nunca llegaran a ella

Transcurre el tiempo y sigues torturándote viendo como Gon la pasa genial

Comienzas a detestar verla alegre

Te asustas ante ese pensamiento y desvías la mirada para calmarte un poco

Resoplas dándote cuenta lo mal que estas

lo despreciable que puedes llegar a ser

En el fondo prefiririas que sea infeliz con tal de que no se vaya de tu lado

Cierras los ojos desesperado y abatido

Te preguntas como es que todo se volvió tan complicado

"todo es tu culpa" sueltas con frialdad

desearías poder odiarla

"idiota" susurras frustrado

No importa que tan molesto estés, de nada sirve si ella no llegará a escuchar ninguna de tus quejas

Toda los insultos y reclamos se perderán al igual que lo hace la poca cordura que te queda

Bajas la cabeza ya no siendo capaz de soportar seguir viendola estar con otro

No soportas

Jadeas en un último intento por mantener la calma y el sigilo

Pero no funciona…incluso comienzas a delirar

Te pones a pensar que pasaría si fuera Gon la que estuviera en tu lugar…si fuera ella la que estuviera obsesionada por ti

No es muy difícil imaginarlo, ella no se haría tantas complicaciones; porque es alguien impulsiva y valiente, te lo diría a la primera oportunidad, no esperaría en silencio, no ocultaría sus emociones, no se detendría a medir las consecuencias…no estaría como idiota espiandote en ocultos….

No se haría problemas…simplemente te lo diría y ya

Asi es ella… es tan diferente a ti

Es capaz hacer amigos con tanta facilidad

Desde la primera vez que la conociste en el examen del cazador sabias que era alguien especial….

...ella no se sorprendió cuando se enteró que venias de una familia de asesinos

No le importó que fueras uno

Siguió a tu lado como una buena amiga y antes de que te dieras cuenta ya se había convertido en alguien especial

Aun son amigos pero eso ya no es suficiente….deseas ser algo mas

Que alguien más se haga amigo de Gon provoca ese dolor que sentías cuando eras niño

Temes que cada nueva amistad pueda apartarla un poco mas de ti

Ese es tu peor miedo

Miedo que sabes se hará realidad tarde o temprano y no podrás evitarlom, es decir ni siquiera pudiste evitar que tenga una cita el día de hoy

Sonríes con tristeza

A veces en estos breves momentos de angustia llegas a pensar que seria mejor si ella estuviera lejos

"lo que importa es que sea feliz" te lo repites una y otra vez

Lo haces para consolarte, para calmar tu conciencia…para hacerte creer a ti mismo que tu lado bueno es más fuerte que ese lado oscuro que desea apresarla

Incluso si en ese concepto de felicidad tú no puedas estar a su lado como quisieras sabes que sería lo mejor

Normalmente eres alguien calmado, frio y metódico y eso te ayuda a entender la situación

Aunque tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio la mayor parte del tiempo a veces en breves instantes como estos puedes reflexionar con un poco mejor

Es difícil aceptar la realidad y es que cuando se trata de Gon pierdes la cabeza…por eso la estas espias como si fueras un acosador

-no fue buena idea.-dices apenas mientras contemplas con horror como la sonrisa de Gon parece iluminar el lugar

Piensas que ha sido suficiente mucha tortura asi y te dispones a irte a paso silente sin que nadie se dé cuenta

No quieres levantar sospechas, pero entonces te percatas de que Gon se excusa un momento y camina hacia la salida

Antes de que puedas moverte del lugar de tu escondite entre los arboles notas como su mirada atraviesa la ventana y se enfoca donde estas tú

Te ha descubierto o a lo mejor siempre supo dónde estabas

Ya es tarde para que puedas escapar

La ves salir y caminar hacia donde estas

Su expresión no es muy amigable

-Killua….-la escuchas pronunciar tu nombre

Está molesta

-que se supone que estás haciendo aquí.-

Te confiaste demasiado….

Estabas tan ensimismado pensando en tus sentimientos que te descuidaste demasiado

te mantienes callado un momento….no tienes una buena respuesta pero no debes hacerla esperar eso podría ser peor

"mierda"

-a que estás jugando.-vocifera con una expresion furiosa

Repasas mentalmente que decirle pero ninguna excusa es creible

-solo estoy cuidando de que no te pase nada.-respondes indiferente, intentando que no vea lo vulnerable que te encuentras

Te mira enojada, no le gustó escuchar esas palabras

-de nuevo con eso Killua?.-exclama.-porque siempre haces esto….

-yo solo me preocupo por ti.-respondes tratando de mantener la calma pero no puedes

También estás enojado y es que no sabes cómo actuar o que decir

Poco a poco empiezas a desesperarte aunque no es solo eso

Estás furioso con ella, quieres odiarla porque no es capaz de ver la verdadera razón de tus actos, aquella verdad que callas pero al mismo tiempo quisieras que supiera….

….Estas furioso porque no soportas verlo con otra persona que no seas tú

…..Furioso porque no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos

Pero sobre todo estás furioso contigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirselo

-Killua yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que me cuiden.-grita haciendo un puchero infantil, aunque pueda parecer de broma te lo dice en serio

"idiota"

No aguantas que se enoje contigo…

Piensas que no tiene derecho a hacerlo….incluso crees que debería agradecerte por cuidarla (espiarla), pero no, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas

Tus sentimientos no te dejan ver…no controlan tu actitud

-bueno disculpa por querer cuidarte.-exclamas con sarcasmo cosa que ella no lo toma bien

Acabas de echar más leña al fuego

-eres un tonto.-responde.-soy más fuerte que tú, no necesito que me cuides, además él es un muy buen y querido amigo

No te gusta lo que dice, ese es el defecto que más odias de ella…es capaz de hacerse amigo de cualquier persona debido a que es muy amigable, cálida y bondadosa

-por eso mismo es que lo hago.-contratacas.-tiendes a confiar en cualquier persona sin ni siquiera conocerla bien y sabes que eso es peligroso, sobre todo en el negocio donde estamos metidos!.-sueltas con frustración

Pero la verdad no es esa

Simplemente odias la facilidad que tiene de caer bien a la gente

-tu eres muy desconfiado y paranoico Killua, eres un tonto.-cual niña enojada desata su riña.-tonto tonto tonto!

"suficiente"

No puedes seguir con esto

Te sientes mal

Suspiras de mala gana, tú eres quien está en falta…

Los celos posesivos que tienes con son la causa de que empiece a sentirse asfixiada de ti

Decirle que es por cuidarla es solo una barata excusa

Y ella seguramente lo sabe pero no te lo grita para no herirte

Se queda callada para no lastimar tus sentimientos

No quiere decirte que la dejes en paz para no ser tan ruda contigo pero es lo que quisiera hacer…

-vale, ya no te molestaré.-respondes ofuscado dejándola de lado

Das la vuelta y aceleras el paso, no quieres escuchar alguna replica o que diga algo que pueda afectar tú ya inestable manera de pensar, para tu buena suerte ella no dice nada, solo se vuelve a meter al local

...

El tiempo pasa de una manera agónicamente lenta y rápida a la vez tanto asi que no eres capaz de explicar muy bien que sucede

Sabías que había sido una mala idea venir tan anticipadamente a Yorkshin

Faltaban muchos días para que se inicie la subasta.

Pero ella como buena amiga había aceptado ayudar a Kurapika en esta nueva misión que tenía con la mafia, pero llegar con 2 semanas de anticipación había sido un exceso

Gon es de distraerse mucho en las ciudades grandes….le encanta recorrer los monumentos y plazas, a diferencia tuya no es alguien que pueda pasar desapercibida, sino todo lo contrario…su cuerpo y figura bien delineada es objeto de atracción de la mirada de los chicos que la ven pasar por las calles, lo peor es que su expresión natural emana una aura tan agradable que provoca que muchos intenten hacerle conversación cosa que le divierte…

…eso es justamente lo que pasó hoy

Un chico se le acercó y a ella le pareció muy agradable y pues aprovechando el momento el idiota le pidió una cita la cual acepto gustosa…

"tonta Gon"

Caminas por las calles de Yorkshin intentando pensar en algo, necesitas mantener tu cabeza ocupada porque sabes que si no lo haces seguirás pensando en la cita….

"maldición"

Sigues caminando sin rumbo para cuando te das cuenta las luces de la ciudad comienzan a encenderse

Se hace algo tarde y deberías regresar al hotel

Pero necesitas tener un tiempo a solas….

necesitas respirar tranquilo

Ha sido muy agobiante tener que lidiar con tus sentimientos estas últimas semanas, la sensación poco a poco está acabando contigo….

Temes que de seguir asi la puedas lastimar de verdad

"Gon"

Ella no merece que le hagas daño

Que estés perdidamente obsesionado por ella no te da derecho a pensar que te pertenece solo a ti y a nadie mas…sabes que no es asi pero eso te desespera tanto que hasta te cuesta respirar

Resoplas y vuelves a la realidad al escuchar el ringtone de tu celular

No tienes ni que ver el nombre para saber quién te llama

Te quedas mirando un momento a la nada

Dudas en contestar

No crees que sea buena idea hacerlo

"necesito tiempo"

-hola Gon.-saludas en un pequeño susurro.-ha pasado algo?.-preguntas ocultando tus emociones

Te cuesta hablar

Es difícil ordenar las ideas, sin embargo poco a poco pareces recobrar la lucidez

-Killua volví al hotel pero no te he encontrado…-exclama un tanto curios.-dónde estás?.-pregunta con ese mismo tono

-en realidad nose donde estoy.-respondes sincero mientras levantas la mirada y echas un vistazo alrededor, la calle no te parece familiar.-pero estoy bien

Escuchas un breve silencio

-ehm y ya te vienes al hotel?.-suena un poco ansiosa o al menos eso crees

No sabes que responder

Decirle que si no seria es muy buena idea y es que si regresas no podrás tener la cabeza fría

Necesitas de la soledad para pensar mejor que hacer

-creo que demorare un poco.-sueltas manteniendo la calma aunque por dentro la cosa sea diferente

Te tomas el rostro un tanto desorientado, sientes el efecto de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas

-vale….te estaré esperando en el lobby.-exclama.-es algo temprano y creo que podemos ir a los cines a ver una película…

"suena bien"…sonríes con tristeza

Desearías estar con ella

Pero ya no debes

…necesitas aclarar tus ideas

-suena agradable.-demasiado para ser verdad.-pero no creo que pueda regresar.-es mejor decírselo ahora

esperas su respuesta algo angustiado

Las últimas luces en las calles se encienden y sientes como la fría brisa de la ciudad golpea tu rostro

-no vas a venir?.-suena decepcionada

Se te hace difícil responder

-no.-sentencias finalmente

En realidad mueres por verla y disfrutar el simple hecho de estar a su lado

Necesitas de su luz….de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su compañía para ser feliz pero ese es el problema no?

La adicción por estar consumiendo de esa droga llamada Gon ha sido demasiado….te está devorando

Ese es el problema

La obsesión que sientes

Han pasado casi toda tu vida juntos, llevan casi 7 años viajando alrededor de todo el mundo, como cazadores vivieron aventuras increíbles y peligrosas donde se jugaron la vida en la mayoría.…pero salieron bien librados porque ambos se cuidaron entre si

Ha sido increíble

Estuvieron juntos en casi todo momento, pero ese fue el detalle y es que cualquier persona que estuviera tan cerca de Gon durante tanto tiempo acabaria perdidamente obsesionado, se volvería adicto...es lo que terminó ocurriendo contigo

-Killua.-vuelve a pronunciar tu nombre.-estas molesto conmigo por lo de la tarde verdad?

Esbozas una mueca de tristeza

Quisieras decirle que si solo para molestarla pero no te atreves

Ademas ya habías olvidado lo de la cita

-no como crees.-susurras.-a…a decir verdad te debo una disculpa por haber actuado de esa manera.-tu voz sale temblorosa

-n..no pasa nada Killu..n..no tienes nada de que disculparte.-ella te responde algo apresurada.-no lo hiciste con mala intención

Cierras los ojos intentando no repensar la situación

Quisieras ser sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo y decirle lo equivocada que esta, en realidad si tienes malas intenciones

Y si se lo dices lo más probable es que no lo comprenda

Eres diferente a ella

No solo tu tipo de Nen te lo dice, incluso Hisoka también te lo dijo aquella vez´

"los de transformación somos personas mentirosas y tramposas, jamás revelamos nuestras verdaderas intenciones"

No podía haber una mejor descripción

tenia razón

"patético"

Las intenciones que le ocultas son maliciosas y egoístas

Tu mismo serás quien acabará con su amistad

Pero no debes dejar que eso pase

Eso es lo único que en verdad importa

-Killua sigues ahí?.-

-si, b…bueno.-te has quedado callado mucho tiempo sin hablar.-te llamaré mañana, procura no estar despierta hasta tarde, buenas noches.-sin esperar a escuchar su despedida cortas la llamada y apagas el celular

Haces lo correcto

Aunque es probable que se haya dado cuenta que no querías seguir hablando

…..

Caminas sin rumbo sintiendo cansancio, apenas y pudiste dormir un par de horas en el hotel

No has podido dejar de pensar en muchas cosas

Especialmente de tu relación con ella

Te conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ya te encuentras en tu limite

Sientes que estas atrapado y no tienes forma de huir

"debe haber una manera"

Si hay algo que admiras Gon es que siempre ha encontrado la manera de salir de situaciones imposibles, como aquella vez en la prueba del cazador cuando destrozo la pared.…

Si ella puede, tú tambien debes encontrar la manera de solucionarlo

Tienes el tiempo suficientemente para hacerlo

Aún faltan 2 semanas para la subasta en Yorkshin

Kurapika y Leorio llegaran hoy

Gon no estará sola si tú te ausentas por una semana

Seria el tiempo que aprovecharías encontrar la manera de no arruinar su amistad

Asi lo piensas

Sonríes de medio lado

Tienes fe de lograrlo

Sacudes la cabeza y vuelves a encender tu celular es hora de reportarte

Has estudiado la situación delicadamente desde que te levantaste

Y sientes que puedes lidiar con ella

Marcas su numeró y esperas pacientemente a que conteste

la ansiedad se hace presente con un leve hormigueo en la mano a medida de que suena la llamada

debes controlar los nervios

-buenos días Gon.-saludas a la chica

-Killua?.-susurra algo somnolienta, acabas de despertarla, aún es temprano incluso para ella.-

-si soy yo.-respondes entre risas

-buenos días.-responde casi de inmediato, puedes notar por su tono que parece sorprendida pero se nota que ya se despertó por completo.-es algo temprano

-lo siento por despertarte tan de repente.-

-descuida, no hay problema.-exclama mientras puedes oír cómo se le escapa una pequeña risa.-y bien ya estas viniendo, sabes que hoy día vienen Leorio y kurapika verdad?...debemos ir a recibirlos en el aeropuerto

-ah si lo siento Gon.-te quedas un rato en silencio ordenando las palabras que tienen que salir de tu boca.-envíales saludos por mi vale?

En este punto empiezas a sentir una pequeña incertidumbre, como si estuvieras en algún combate nen y no sabes si podras ganar

"que estupidez" exclamas mentalmente

-que, porque dices eso.-

-estoy saliendo de la ciudad, Milluki me llamó y tiene un trabajo para mi.-una excelente excusa, muy creíble, ya lo tienes elaborada en la cabeza solo no debes perder la calma

-que!?.-exclama Gon desprevenida ante lo que le acabas de decire no se lo esperaba.-t...te vas a ir entonces?

Bajas la mirada y es que la manera en que escuchas su voz comienza a afectarte

-si, lo siento, pero estaré antes de la subasta.-

-puedo ir contigo?.-pregunta apresuradamente cosa que te desencaja un poco

Habías planeado lo que tenías que decir, el libreto ya estaba en tu cabeza pero no viste venir algo como esto, sin embargo no es como si fuera difícil darle vuelta

-no es necesario Gon, será un trabajo sencillo.-no parece que sea suficiente para convencerla.-…además los chicos están esperando a verte, sabes que vinieron antes solo para verte a ti no?.-agregas satisfecho

Sin embargo la sensación desagradable de la mentira se cuela en tu boca empieza a incomodarte

Sientes como la culpa se hace pesada por engañarla

-vale.-ella susurra, esperas un breve momento a que diga algo más pero no oyes nada

-si, lo bueno es que estarás con ellos en mi ausencia, diviértanse por mi también.-comentas animosamente.-

Incluso tienes ganas de decirle que ya no tendrá un acosador en sus proximas citas

-claro pero no será lo mismo sin ti Killua.-su sinceridad te hace sonreír

-lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, te llamaré más tarde

-s…ok cuídate mucho Killua y si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo.-

-claro.-susurras triste, empiezas a creer tu propia mentira ya que es como si realmente te estuvieras despidiendo de ella.-adios…Gon

Acabas de comprar una semana para estar solo

Tienes que aprovecharlo

 **Dia 01**

Ha sido fácil instalarte en la Adelaide City, ciudad vecina a Yorkshin, tenías un poco de miedo de quedarte en York puesto que había posibilidades de que te encontraras con ella conociendo tu mala suerte seguramente habría ocurrido

Y que estés en otra ciudad no es que te dé una plena seguridad pero es una garantía y las probabilidades se reducian a casi cero

Aun asi has salido con cautela del hotel, aunque te quedas en la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, recostado mirando el techo, intentando buscar una solución a tu enfermiza obsesión

Estos últimos dias la has estado asfixiando demasiado con tus celos y tienes miedo que ese comportamiento a la larga provoque que su amistad se fracture

Ese es el primer "pequeño" problema de los tantos que no puedes resolver

Otro factor a tener en cuenta es que mientras más empiezas a ahondar en el tema "Gon" te das cuenta de que hay mucho por resolver

La ansiedad empieza a colarse a medida de que la noche se acerca y para cuando te das cuenta de que ya va a morir el día no pudiste encontrar nada

"mierda" vociferas frustrado

A lo mejor necesitas dormir un poco

….

 **Dia 02**

Todo parece ir con tranquilidad, aunque los pensamientos y recuerdos empiezan a mezclarse de una manera un tanto fastidiosa…no muchas veces has estado separado más de dos dias de ella, aunque claro que en misiones si…pero tu cabeza se mantenía enfocada en el trabajo, ahora sin ningún tipo de distracción en lo único que puedes de pensar es en ella

Comienzas a bloquearte

Así pasas casi toda la mañana y de nuevo la ansiedad y la frustración se apoderan de ti ….

Se supone que deberías estar buscando una forma de no dañar tu vínculo de amistad pero no puedes, en su ausencia te desvías del camino y te pones a recordar algunos de los mejores momentos que tuviste con la pelinegra

Cierras los ojos frustrado

No es una buena señal que solo pienses en verla

No es buena señal

Asi pasa todo el dia…y comienzas a dudar si esto fue buena la idea

….

 **Dia 03**

Intentas alejar los pensamientos de ayer

Te cuesta un poco, mejor dicho se te hace difícil hacerlo

Al final decides salir a caminar

Parece que el aire fresco y el mover tu cuerpo te dan un segundo aire y la claridad que creías perdida vuelve para hacerte entrar en razón

Aun así nada te convence

Las posibles soluciones parecen estúpidas y poco funcionales

lo estas enfocando mal

Te conoces muy bien y sabes que puedes y que no puedes hacer….eres como una constante fija en la ecuación, un numero definido, sin embargo cuando agregas el factor Gon, todo se complica…..ya que ella se comporta como una variable que no puede ser despejada… que no tiene solucion

No sabes que hacer

Incluso comienzas a resentir su ausencia

Sabías que pasaría algo así

Lo puedes manejar

Por eso"perdiste tu celular" en algún lugar que ya no recuerdas, no hay manera de que te contacte…

Suspiras de mala gana cuando ves venir la noche y te encuentras nuevamente perdido, no solo en la ciudad sino también en la manera de cuidar su amistad

El día está por finalizar y otra vez no llegaste a un resultado

….

 **Dia 04**

Ya hace bastante tiempo que no recordabas como se sentía estar realmente solo y ahora el pasar de los pocos días sin conversar con alguien te lo hace saber, tu cuerpo lo siente y tu mente tambien

Aunque no es un gran problema….lo único que importa es seguir buscando la manera de estar mejor

Pero no hay avance

Te has estancado

La mañana pasa de una forma tan lenta y agónica que lo sientes pesado y el resto de la tarde te vuelves a meter en la habitación del hotel

Tu mirada se pierde en el techo, en algún punto fijo buscas concentrarte, buscas la lucidez que parece perderse a medida de que sigues hundiéndote en la razón de tus propias obsesiones

No funciona

Ansioso te levantas de golpe

Las ganas de querer matar a alguien vienen tan frenéticamentea tu ser como la cólera que sientes contigo mismo, tu instinto asesino que yacía dormido empieza a susurrarte, quiere despertar

"no!"

Logras darte cuenta y sientes un poco de miedo, sabes que lo de asesinar ya no es un problema ...eso lo puedes controlar

Lo que si empieza a convertirse en un problema es la abstinencia

Has estado mucho tiempo sin tu "droga" y ya comienzas a sentir el efecto

Ahora es cuando te arrepientes de haber "perdido tu celular", en estos momentos de debilidad si tuvieras el aparato marcarias sin dudar su numero solo para escuchar un simple "hola" de parte de ella

"qué difícil es estar sin ti" susurras cerrando los ojos

Los estragos de su ausencia no pasan desapercibido y tu mente y especialmente tu cuerpo lo sufren….ahora es mucho más complicado pensar con claridad, tu mente no puede responder

Menudo problema

…...

 **Dia 05**

Ya no lo resistes

El sueño lascivo que acabas de tener ha sido demasiado

Te maldices haber despertado justo cuando ella empezaba a desvestirse después de haberte robado un beso y teniéndote arrinconado en tu habitación… sabias que estabas soñando, aun así no querías despertar

"mala suerte"

El día transcurre y en lo único que puedes hacer es rememorar el sueño lascivo que tuviste…..intentas recrear otra vez en tu retorcida mente como hubiera continuado

"estoy mal de la cabeza" te reprendes, pero era difícil no tener ese tipo de fantasías…ella se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa, su presencia resalta y llama la atención fácilmente, el aura que desprende con su expresión amigable y divertida es la causa de que tenga llame la atención de todo el mundo.

Comienzas a divagar nuevamente, deseas saber cómo lo estará pasando junto con Leorio y Kurapika….

Seguramente que genial, hace mucho tiempo que el grupo no se había vuelto a reunir

Suspiras de mala gana y cierras los ojos; por alguna razón te sientes muy cansado y ya no tienes ganas de buscar una solución

Esperas que el dia siguiente estés mejor, aunque claro ayudaría mucho a tu salud si no vuelves a tener un sueño parecido al de hoy

…

 **Dia 06**

Te sientes un poco mal

Decepcionado

No recuerdas que soñaste, pero tienes la sensación de que no fue nada agradable

Te tomas la cabeza y te levantas a tomar una ducha

Mientras el agua fría cae en todo tu cuerpo intentas pensar en que hacer, la semana ya ha terminado y el tiempo a solas que tuviste al final no ha resultado en nada productivo

Ha sido difícil ordenar tus ideas y prioridades

La falta claridad y enfoque por su ausencia ha terminado desgastándote

La abstinencia se ha vuelto insoportable

El deseo por verla ha sido más fuerte que tus convicciones y reconocerlo te frustra y te hace sentir impotente

Ella domina tus pensamientos, es tu prioridad….

Aprietas los puños con rabia, tienes ganas de matar a alguien solo para liberar la ansiedad que sientes…

"solo hay una manera" susurras suavemente casi con tristeza

Apoyas la cabeza en la pared, tu mirada perdida en la nada demuestra lo rendido que estas

Se te hace insoportable el solo pensar en ese plan

Pero no hay otra manera

No puedes controlarte y mientras sigas a su lado se volvería peor y tu fuerza de voluntad no da para tanto

"mierda"

Caminas por la ciudad, el día ya está muriendo

Las ganas de asesinar aún no se han ido, pero puedes dominar la sed de sangre, desearías poder hacer lo mismo si se tratara de Gon

Pero conoces como eres

Lo sabes

Tú obsesión no es normal, al contrario es mortal….será mortal para ella

La dependencia tanto física como emocional es suficientemente fuerte como para que te des cuenta que tarde o temprano perderás la razón

Por eso tienes que hacerlo

Es la única forma

Resoplas algo ansioso mientras vas a la primera estación telefónica que encuentras

Tienes que hacer la llamada

Ahora es el momento

Y si todo resulta bien antes de que vuelvas a verla habrá funcionado

...

 **Dia 07**

Ya estas regresando, solo un par de minutos y listo

La semana ha sido tan larga que parecen meses y no días los que transcurrieron

Sales del taxi y caminas a la entrada del hotel

Durante el trayecto has repasado mentalmente cada palabra que tienes que decir una y otra vez

Ya has estudiado lo que tienes que hacer

Hace poco mas de una hora Milluki te ha confirmado que hizo lo que le pediste asi que si realmente no te está engañando entonces es probable que ella…..

Resoplas algo nervioso y sientes un extraño hormigueo en las manos, la necesidad de querer verla comienza a incomodarte, tu cuerpo se tensa porque sabes que ella podria estar cerca

Como se nota que ya estás en tu límite

Saludas al recepcionista y le muestras la llave de la habitación donde te hospedas para que te dé el pase libre, tu lugar de descanso es justo al frente de la habitación de Gon, pero es probable que con la llegada de Kurapika y Leorio ella haya cambiado a otro piso, uno donde puedan estar las 3 habitaciones juntas

Al llegar a tu suite te quedas mirando la de Gon, no sabes si seguirá alli, contienes las ganas de usar "En" y casi resignado simplemente entras a tu cuarto

Te sientes agotado por toda la semana en soledad, tu energia esta en cero

Ta das una breve ducha y después de cambiarte te tiras a la cama

Estas lo suficientemente cansado para pensar

rendido te echas a dormir

Pasan solo un par de horas y la luz del atardecer se filtra por uno de los ventanales de la habitación

Despiertas apenas, te tomas la cabeza intentando recuperarte de tu estado de letargo

Y entonces la puedes sentir, al menos intuyes eso

Rápidamente todos tus sentidos se ponen en alerta, usas En y te das con la sorpresa que no está en tu habitación como creías

Sino en la entrada

Ella utiliza la misma técnica y ambas auras logran tocarse

Suspiras un tanto ansioso porque ya sabe que estas aquí, sin embargo notas algo extraño y es que ella no, no se mueve, no toca la puerta

Solo se queda parada

Tardas un momento en descifrar su extraño comportamiento

Te das cuenta que es posible que Milluki haya podido cumplir el "favor" que le pediste

Te cuesta creer, pero es posible que si lo haya hecho

No habría otra forma de explicar el extraño comportamiento que tiene tu amiga

"es la única forma" te repites

Ella sigue estática en la entrada incluso debe saber que ya despertaste pero aun asi no se atreve a tocar

Esa duda te da tiempo de pensar en repasar el libreto

-Killua?.-su entonación no es la misma de siempre…

….no parece emocionada por saber que estas de vuelta, aunque esa era la reacción que querías ver

"Milluki realmente lo hiciste?" te preguntas y solo escuchar la voz de Gon te hace creer que si lo hizo

Ella normalmente es muy efusiva, y si tu hermano no hubiera hecho nada en estos momentos se habría metido a tu habitación sin pedir permiso a abrazarte por tu llegada, o al menos eso quieres creer que hubiera pasado…

Sacudes la cabeza

-Si ya estoy aquí Gon.-gritas un tanto efusivo.-no te quedes ahí pasa tonta!

Piensas que no te escuchó porque sientes que sigue parada

Suspiras extrañado y te pones de pie para abrir la puerta

Pero antes de dar paso alguno la escuchas entrar

Vez su rostro y sonríes alegre por verla otra vez

Esta es una de las pocas veces en que eres honesto contigo mismo realmente necesitabas verla aunque puede que esta sea la ultima

-Buenas tardes Gon.-exclamas feliz con un leve tono burlón

Ella responde con apatia

Entonces te das cuenta de que algo no anda bien

Lo puedes notar

Su rostro delata un estado de ánimo bajo

Esperabas algo así

Es lo que tenía que pasar…

Transcurren los minutos en silencio

La situación es como lo esperabas

Ella se encuentra apagada, extrañamente eres tú quien inicia conversación, preguntas cómo le ha ido este tiempo y como están los chicos, ella parece responderte solo por obligación

Incluso puedes sentirla incomoda…como si no quisiera estar ahí

Lo más raro es que no te pregunta por el supuesto viaje que tuviste

Entonces entras en razón, confirmas que Milluki si lo hizo y claro el idiota al odiarte incluso habiendo barajado todas las posibilidades habría llegado a la conclusión de que no había ningún truco…que el supuesto favor que le pedias si o si te arruinaría con Gon…y en parte es así

Suspiras ansioso es hora de que entres en tu faceta más experta

Fingir y engañar

-estas bien?.-preguntas extrañado por su comportamiento, aunque ya sabes la razón

No dice nada, tan solo se te queda mirando con una expresión dolida

No es capaz de hablar, el nudo en la garganta le impide hacerlo

-me odias verdad?.-es lo primero que pronuncia

Ladeas la cabeza fingiendo extrañeza

Eres bueno actuando

Ella jamás se dará cuenta si lo haces bien

-¿qué estás diciendo?.-exclamas atónito, como si no creyeras lo que te acaba de preguntar.-que clase de pregunta idiota es esa…estas de broma?

Ella desvía la mirada y cruza los brazos como si tuviera frio, pero tú conoces bien ese peculiar gesto…lo hace cuando quiere llorar

-Gon que te sucede.-añades preocupado, pero no te atreves a acercarte porque temes que pueda quebrarse en llanto

Verla tan frágil te hace dudar

Aunque te habías preparado para cualquier escenario una cosa era imaginarlo y otra vivirlo

Te quedas en silencio esperando a que diga algo, vuelves a repasar tu libreto, si lo haces bien la habrás salvado

-tú no tenías ninguna misión con tu hermano verdad?.-exclama con un semblante triste

Te mira a los ojos para comprobar si todo fue una mentira, Gon es alguien muy intuitiva, mucho más que tú…no hace falta que lo admitas para que se de cuenta de que es cierto...

…Pero eso es justamente lo que querías que supiera, por eso llamaste a Milluki, no fue fácil convencerlo incluso creíste que no iba a cooperar porque seamos honestos aunque sean familia nunca se han llevado bien, aunque con ningún Zoldyck llegaste a congeniar como hubieras deseado... excepto con tu abuelo

Milluki te ha contactado en algunas ocasiones para trabajos de cazador, pero todo fue estrictamente profesional, por dinero….

Asi que ayer cuando te comunicaste con él se sorprendió que fuera por un favor, en cualquier otro caso el idiota no te habría ayudado por lo mucho que te odia, pero cuando le dijiste que eso arruinaria tu amistad con Gon se quedó pensando…toda tu familia sabe cuán importante es tu amiga para ti, saben que es la razón por la que te alejaste de ellos…asi que si tenia una oportunidad de acabar, de destrozar tu relación era algo que no podía dejar pasar…

Por eso es que Milluki lo hizo, porque te odia

Se contactó con Gon con la excusa de que te buscaba para un trabajo…entonces ella se dio cuenta de tu mentira

La conoces suficientemente bien, sabes cuándo puede ser impredecible y cuando no

-n..no, te equivocas.-desvías la mirada sin atreverte a confrontarla, finges bien.-de donde sacaste esas idioteces….-añades de mala manera

La ves negar con la cabeza

Se da cuenta que si la engañaste

-Milluki se contactó conmigo porque no podía ubicarte.-responde con la voz temblorosa.-no me mientas Killua…

Ya no lo puedes negar

Te tiene atrapado

Contienes la ansiedad, incluso planeado y todo esto no estaba resultando tan fácil

Ordenas las ideas en tu cabeza, ya sabes que decir y como mostrarte para que ella se crea todo el teatro

Te quedas en silencio admitiendo la culpa...que Milluki nunca te llamó para algun trabajo

Ella te mira decepcionada, enojada, furiosa y triste

Todo al mismo tiempo

-lo sabes entonces.-susurras…no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo

Debes ser certero y fino con tus expresiones, ella podría notar que no eres natural

Recurres a tu instinto…. si mueves bien las piezas, ella caerá

Sin embargo no puedes evitar sentir un poco de incertidumbre

-lo sabes.-vuelves a repetir esta vez muestras un semblante más frio y cínico

Por su parte Gon te mira con incredulidad

Seguramente esperaba que lo negaras o le dijeras alguna otra mentira…o te inventaras alguna excusa

Pero no… no debes sobreactuar

Es muy peligroso

Ella puede ser ingenua en muchos aspectos pero es mucho mas intuitiva que tú y si pone atención a cada detalle podría descubrir todo, incluso tus sentimientos

no debes echarlo a perder

-p…me odias…acaso es por la pelea que tuvimos.-pregunta y casi al final notas como luchó para que su voz no se quiebre

Ladeas la mirada

Haces un poco de memoria intentando averiguar de qué pelea habla

Se refiere a cuando discutieron aquel día de la cita, ya te habías olvidado de ese pequeño incidente

Analizas la situación

Seguramente desde ayer ella ha pasado todo el tiempo intentando descifrar porque le mentiste y no habria podido llegar a una respuesta

Es el momento perfecto para que sigas con el plan

-crees que es solo por eso?.-atacas con ironía

Mueves tus piezas con certeza

te sientes confiado y decidido

Tienes que hacer lo correcto

-q…que…pero entonces es verdad que me odias?.-vocifera desesperada y el tan solo pronunciar esas palabras le parecen imposible que sea verdad, tanto que no es capaz de aceptarlo

No lo hace

En su expresión de angustia sus ojos no creen nada

Desvias la mirada

Es posible que Milluki le haya dicho algo más en tu contra para asegurarse de romper su relacion

"perfecto"

Aunque no tienes idea de que fue debes seguir enfocado

-cómo lo sabes.-exclamas fingiendo sorpresa

Pero implícitamente estas respondiendo su pregunta

Se forma un incómodo silencio

-entonces en verdad me odias….-expresa con angustia

Te confronta con la mirada suplicando que le digas que no es cierto

-…te lo iba a decir pero no de esta manera.-sentencias en definitiva

No sabes que mas le dijo tu hermano, pero te ha ayudado demasiado

Pensabas que sería más difícil hacerle creer que la odias pero no

Aun así no puedes descuidarte

Es Gon, en cualquier momento podria ponerse impredecible

Lo podría hacer….y estarías en graves aprietos

-¿por qué?...-pregunta desconcertada

Sientes como le está afectando tu mentira

Pero es una señal de que vas por buen camino

Te quedas un momento reflexivo

Tarde o temprano la pregunta del porque llegaría

No pudiste encontrar un buen argumento para poder responderla

Pero no necesitas darla

Si cree que la odias…entonces ya no sirve justificarlo

Sin embargo debes responder algo

-siento que tenía una deuda contigo Gon.-exclamas con sinceridad.-solo por eso seguía acompañándote hasta ahora.-añades

Eres convincente con tus palabras pues ambos saben a que te refieres con esa "deuda" que acabas de mencionar

-aun siento que te debo.-susurras.-solo por eso regresé.-sigue así.-….y solo por eso es que sigo acompañándote

Buena jugada

Te sientes satisfecho

Pero no puedes confiarte

En este punto empiezas a sentir los estragos de tu propia mentira

Ya estas cerca a terminar y tienes miedo de que ella se vuelve impredecible

Contienes el aliento esperando a que no suceda

-solo me acompañabas por obligación?.-

Su expresión cambia de sobremanera

"mierda"

Lo que tanto temias se acaba de hacer realidad

Ella no te cree

No te está creyendo y eso empieza a asustarte

Resoplas levemente manteniendo la tranquilidad

No puedes dejar que te note vulnerable

Tu expresión fría y serena sale a relucir mientras ella enfoca toda su atención en ti

Aunque no tenga idea de lo que pasa

Percibe que algo no anda bien

Aun con tu perfecta actuación ella no te cree

Por bien que finjas, ella lo nota

Lo puedes ver en su mirada

Lo puedes sentir con su gesto

"mierda"

-por qué?.-vuelve a preguntar, exigiendo una mejor explicación.-por que?!

No la estas convenciendo

Está entrando en una fase de negación muy fuerte

-está en tus manos si quieres que siga con mi deuda o puedes dejar que me vaya.-susurras

Se queda sin decirte nada

No es estúpida

Se da cuenta que evitas responderle

Sin embargo parece que tampoco está lucida para saber que hacer

Tus últimas palabras parecen haber surtido efecto

Su expresión se vuelve a mostrar opaca y ansiosa

Está creyendo tu mentira

-quieres irte?.-pregunta con un dejo de tristeza

"es la única manera que encontré para que nuestra amistad no se destruya"

Usas toda tu fuerza de voluntad para asentir levemente

"te voy a extrañar"

La batalla ha terminado

Y has ganado

-yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera conmigo.-suena triste y melancólica

Contiene las ganas de llorar

Recién ahora te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer

Recién te das cuenta el aspecto apagado y perdido de tu amiga

Las leves ojeras en su rostro y el cansancio que demuestra, te hace ver que seguramente ella no pudo dormir desde anoche pensando en todo lo que le dijo Milluki

"lo siento" quisieras disculparte

Pero no puedes

Debes seguir con tu indiferencia

Pero es difícil….más de lo que imaginaste

"no es mi culpa…no es mi culpa" te lo repites miles de veces mientras que ella ya no se siente suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente y desvía la mirada

-lo siento.-exclama apenas.-soy muy tonta para darme cuenta de estas cosas.-se regaña así misma con una sonrisa rota.-cl...claro…puedes irte, siempre podías Killu….

No puedes creer

Se supone que ella es la victima pero es la que se disculpa

No puedes sentirte más miserable

-gracias.-respondes, el golpe de la culpa y el remordimiento es tan fuerte que te quedas en blanco y ya no sabes que decir o cómo actuar

Ya no la miras

No eres capaz

Solo escuchas sus pasos…escuchascomo se aleja de ti

Caes de bruces al suelo

Te tomas el rostro desesperado por haber sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad

Miles de cosas pasan por tu cabeza

Tantas que ni eres capaz de pensar en una en particular

Sin embargo la lucidez regresa a ti poco a poco y te dice que ya no puedes seguir aquí

Debes marcharte de inmediato

Ya después pensaras en las consecuencias de tus actos

Ahora debes escapar

Te levantas de golpe sin perder tiempo te alistas y sales de la habitacion

Caminas por los pasillos a paso torpe

Temes encontrarte con alguno de los chicos

Kurapika o Leorio

Sabes que estarías en problemas

Por eso debes salir rápido

Agradeces que todo haya salido bien al final

Ella no te puede odiar…no lo hará

Y al estar lejos no tendrás la oportunidad de arruinar la amistad que tienen y seguirán teniendo

* * *

Han pasado 6 dias…y en todo este tiempo no has podido dejar de pensar en ella

Amas a Gon

Tanto que pierdes la razón

No eres capaz de controlar tu mente ni tu cuerpo

Sería muy fácil caer si volvieras a verla

Por eso lo hiciste

Fue la manera de cuidar su amistad

Ella piensa que la odias, aun así te seguirá considerando un amigo

Y así tenía que ser

Si seguías a su lado hubieras terminado lastimándola

No solo a ella

Sino a todo el mundo

Los celos se habrían salido de control, al siguiente idiota lo habrías matado en serio

Habrías perdido el control

Ahora que no estas a su lado ya no se sentirá tan sofocada y estará mucho mejor

Por tu parte ya no tendrás miedo de que tu obsesión se escape de las manos

Y lo mejor de todo es que te seguirá considerando un amigo y será así mientras no vuelvan a encontrarse nuevamente

Sin embargo hay algo que te inquieta

No sabes que más le dijo Milluki para que ella creyera fácilmente tu mentira

Gon puede ser la más ingenua del mundo pero no es estúpida

Algo mas tuvo que decirle que la hizo dudar de esa manera

Detienes tus pasos intentando pensar en que pudo ser pero no encuentras explicación

No puedes evitar dar vueltas en el mismo asunto una y otra vez, aunque gracias a eso todo haya resultado bien no lo puedes dejar de lado

Sientes un poco de miedo mientras detienes tu caminar

Sacudes la cabeza para alejar las inseguridades

Aceleras el paso lo más rápido que puedes, ves el arco monumental que anuncia el saludo a los visitantes

"Bienvenidos a Yorshin"

El solo ver el cartel te pone nervioso

-Zeno viejo idiota.- gritas con rabia

Se podría decir que la buena suerte nunca ha sido una buena compañera

Al contrario te ha jugado malas pasadas

Y el hecho de que estés de regreso en Yorshin es un claro ejemplo

Tu abuelo te ha pedido un favor, él sabe que estabas cerca de la ciudad y no ha perdido la oportunidad en pedirte que le traigas un articulo de la subasta, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona o incluso por trabajo te hubieras negado rotundamente...menos al abuelo

El intercedió por ti cuando tu familia te mantenía atrapada y no querían que volvieras a viajar con tu amiga

él hizo posible que te dejaran salir…hizo posible que pudieras seguir viajando con Gon

se lo debes…

-soy un completo idiota.-te dices a ti mismo mientras entras al lobby del hotel KyG

El lugar donde te hospedas está casi al otro extremo de la ciudad de donde se encuentran Gon y los demás así que estas a salvo

Y si pasas desapercibido entonces no tendrás ningún problema

Por eso no dejas nada al azar y utilizas otra identificación en el hotel

Cualquier rastro de tu presencia tiene que ser eliminado, Gon es una cazadora experta si por algún motivo o impulso estúpido quiere buscarte será fácil que de con tu ubicación

Hacerte pasar por otra persona y volver a las sombras es lo minimo que debes hacer

…..

Despiertas sintiendo un extraño cansancio

No recuerdas muy bien lo que soñaste, pero tenías la sensación de que era algo agradable

Intentas hacer memoria pero no logras recordar

Te levantas un poco molesto

Durante estos últimos años casi nunca tuviste que lidiar con la rutina, fueron contadas ocasiones los viajes en los cuales se quedaban en un mismo lugar por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, la rutina no se veía tan mal

Podrías acostumbrarte a esto al menos durante un tiempo

El día transcurre con normalidad

La soledad vuelve a hacerse presente

Estar encerrado en la suite no parece tan malo, te quedas leyendo los libros de la biblioteca y también echas un vistazo a las redes para ver las novedades en la web del cazador

Ninguna noticia interesante

Buscas la manera de matar el tiempo

Ocupar tu mente

Sin embargo a veces su rostro se asoma en tus pensamientos

Solo a veces

Empiezas a sentirte incomodo

Estos últimos días han sido iguales

Se ha vuelto crónico

Las horas pasan y sigues en ese afán de ocupar tu mente en otras cosas, por ese motivo te dignas a salir de la seguridad del hotel

Tienes puesto un buzo y chamarra y ocultas tu rostro con una capucha

La gente te ve pensando que eres uno de esos chicos deportistas que sale a correr

Tu contextura y físico no ayuda a pasar desapercibido

Y es que aunque lo intentes evitar algunas chicas interrumpen tu paso

Odias que suceda esto

No es como si nunca hubiera pasado antes

tienes algo de experiencia de como lidiar

-ey chico guapo perdón por interrumpirte.-se excusa una mujer alta de extraña cabellera

A su lado esta una más baja pelirroja

Nunca has sido muy sociable… te sorprende un poco que se atrevan a hablarte ya que tu aura no es amistosa y eso se notaría fácilmente cualquiera al ver tu expresion

Aunque eso es una fachada para que no se te acerquen, a veces no funciona

-buenos días.-saludas con educación sin despegar tu vista al frente, solo esperas a que el semáforo cambie de color para poder perderlas

Te muestras calmado; supones que deben tener mucho interes en ti

-eres de poco hablar eh?.-exclama la pelirroja.-e hemos visto desde que saliste del hotel y pues si no tienes novia nos gustaría conocerte.-

Miras de reojo un tanto desencajado

De vez en cuando has notado que las chicas se te quedan mirando así como lo hacen estas dos

-solo estoy de paso por aquí.-expresas un tanto serio.-disculpen pero no me voy a quedar más que un par de días.-agregas.-no quisiera que se lleven una mala impresión pero estoy concentrado en mi rutina, a lo mejor en otro momento señoritas.-terminas diciendo de una manera casual no sin antes darles un numero falso para que te dejen de insistir

Sin embargo esa actitud amable y fresca tienen un efecto contrario a lo que esperabas

Las chicas parecen más interesadas

Para tu buena suerte el semáforo cambia de color y empiezas a correr haciendo un pequeño recordatorio que mañana tomarías otra ruta para evitar contacto indeseado

Aunque eres poco sociable has aprendido a ser tolerante

Has aprendido muchas cosas

Tantos viajes y experiencias te han enseñado

A lo mejor has visto tantas veces a Gon socializar con la gente que sin querer las estas imitando a tu estilo

Llegada la noche regresas a la suite y para seguir matando el tiempo navegas por el internet buscando algo que te llame la atención pero nada, todo tranquilo

Miras la hora y ya será poco mas de las 9:00 pm

Sales a los balcones para tomar un poco de aire

La noche se hace presente y te quedas viendo el oscuro firmamento y no puedes evitar recordar algunos buenos momentos

Cuando se quedaban a dormir al aire libre Gon solía contar historias extrañas de cada estrella del firmamento, tenía una historia por cada estrella, ella se lo inventaba pero había que admitir que la chica era muy imaginativa, solo lo hacía para seguir hablando y que no pudieras dormir

-mañana será el dia.-susurras para sí, sintiendo al viento golpear tu rostro mientras te quedas mirando una de las estrellas que brilla más que ninguna

La extrañas demasiado

Empezaste a vivir desde que la conociste

Te das cuenta el peso de tus propias acciones

De tu noble y valerosa acción

Te alejaste de ella para que siga pensando en ti como un buen amigo

Para que sean amigos por siempre

No importa la distancia y el tiempo ella seguirá pensando en ti como su gran amigo Killua

Es algo triste de aceptar pero lo haces

Si hubieras podido escoger entonces hubieras deseado no enamorarte

Es decir, Estaban tan bien

Todo era tan perfecto

Pero tu corazón y tus estúpidos sentimientos tenían que romper e interferir con esa vida feliz, aunque siempre tuviste ese temor…..es decir todo era tan perfecto que sabias que era imposible que durara para siempre

Cuando tu obsesión por Gon se volvió enfermiza todos esos momentos se terminaron

Estas mal de la cabeza…siempre lo estarás

Será como una enfermedad de la cual no podrás curarte

Ella será la única persona en quien podrías confiar tu vida sin dudarlo

Gon ha sido muy genial todo este tiempo, su personalidad encantadora en todas las formas posibles te cautivó de una manera tan sutil que cuando te diste cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…sincera, amigable,ingenua y peligrosa al mismo tiempo hicieron que fuera imposible no enamorarse

A veces te preguntas que fue lo que vio en ti como para que le llamara la atención a tal punto de aceptarte como amigo

Es decir puedes ser asesino, dominar el Nen, ser también un prodigio como ella pero en cuanto a personalidad…no había manera de compararte

Ella es alguien muy diferente, una luz tan brillante que hace que las demás personas se acerquen embelesados y tu estuviste demasiado cerca…muy cerca durante mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para poder atraparla con las manos.

Y querías esa luz solo para ti…y si seguias a su lado sabes que hubieras terminado corrompiéndola y al final se habría apagado

Te conoces bien y sabes que de haberse presentado la oportunidad no hubieras dudado en hacerlo

Habrías apagado esa luz

Ahora alejado de ella puedes ver con claridad la situación a la que estabas siendo arrastrado

La decisión de alejarte fue la correcta

* * *

Hoy es el día de la subasta

Te has despertado un tanto cansado porque no pudiste dormir bien

Supones que es porque no estás acostumbrado a estar tan cómodo durmiendo en una cama de lujo

Tomas una ducha y te cambias para hacer algunas actividades antes de ir a la misión, correr una hora, llegar al gimnasio y hacer un entrenamiento suave

Regresas y te tiras en la cama, cierras los ojos algo agotado, no tanto física, sino mentalmente

De camino al hotel has estado pensando si es una buena idea

Compraste un celular y es que temes encontrarte con ella en la subasta

Y probablemente también con Kurapica y Leorio, sabes que los chicos estarían a la expectativa para darte una paliza cuanto menos….

Lo harían en serio si te ven

Por eso no puedes dejar que lo hagan

Lo menos que quieres es tener una pelea con tus compañeros

Asi que necesitas advertirles

Sabes el número de Gon de memoria

Te quedas mirando el aparato intentando ver todas las opciones posibles

Ir a la subasta a ciegas es peligroso

Repasas los escenarios y también tus propias convicciones

Si no le das previo aviso es probable que se encuentren

Pero mas que temer a un posible conflicto con los chicos es que te encuentres con ella

No sabrías como actuar si la volvieras a ver

Es preferible aclarar el tema ahora por celular antes que hacerlo en un encuentro directo

Decidido marcas su número

Sientes un ligero nerviosismo y la ansiedad empieza a rondar por tu mente

Te dices a ti mismo que esto será fácil y podrás lidiar con ella

-hola?.-escuchas ese tono característico

Basta que reconozcas su voz para que sientas como todo alrededor de ti se vuelve un caos

Empiezas a dudar

Quieres colgar pero te quedas en silencio unos momentos

Necesitas hablar con ella

-Gon.-susurras su nombre levemente, lo suficiente como para que te escuche

No responde

Debe ser una sorpresa inesperada para ella

Cuentas los segundos en tu mente mientras esperas que diga algo

Podría colgar y no contestarte

Pero eso es poco probable

Ella aun te considera su amigo

-Killua?…-su voz suena muy melancólica y triste al pronunciar tu nombre

Cierras los ojos sintiendo la culpa

-perdón por llamarte pero es necesario.-expresas indiferente.-hoy es el evento de la subasta y mi abuelo me ha pedido un artículo, tengo que estar ahí.-tu voz suena como siempre

Cada detalle es importante

Debes ser cuidadoso eligiendo cada palabra

Lo último que quieres es que comience a dudar de nuevo

Eso arruinaría todo

-Killua.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre pero esta vez su voz sale quebrada

La escuchas llorar

Y toda capacidad de pensar se viene abajo

Sabes que eres responsable

Intentas negarlo en tu propia desesperación pero sabes que es la verdad

Quieres colgar para dejar de escucharla

Pero no puedes

"maldición"

-no llores.-dices con frialdad.-no pensé que te ibas a poner así, creo que fue un error llamarte

Tienes razón ha sido un error

Esto no te lo esperabas, pensaste que Gon debía haberte superado, no eres tan importante, ella tiene muchos más amigos y compañeros

-espera no cuelgues!.-responde casi con un grito llena de angustia

-vamos ya superalo.-susurras.-deja de llorar por cosas sin importancia.-agregas

No eres tan importante

No mereces ser tan importante

-Killua…he sido una tonta.-pronuncia apenas, sabes que está haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para que su voz salga como siempre.-p…perdón por no darme cuenta que solo lo hacías por obligación….

Contienes el aliento

-ya olvídate de eso, ya es pasado…todo lo referido a mi es pasado.-exclamas.-no tiene por qué seguir afectándote

-s..si…p…p..perdón.-dice apenas

Aprietas el aparato sintiéndote miserable

Ni siquiera sabes de qué diablos está pidiendo perdón

-vale.-te está afectando

-Killu perdón pero no puedo.-

"y sigues?"

Miras a los lados

Se supone que tanto Kurapica y Leorio deberían estar ayudándole a levantar sus ánimos

Quieres culparlos a ellos por poder hacer algo tan sencillo

-ya no eres una niña, solo sigue mirando adelante.-estas desesperado, necesitas oírla mejor o no estarás tranquilo

No de esta chica que no parece ella

-v…vale, s...si lo siento por ser así.-

-bien, ahora escúchame yo no quiero encontrarlos en la subasta, y quisiera saber si ustedes van a realizar sus movimientos antes o después.- preguntas

Necesitas la información

Gon no te mentiría, asi que no hay manera que desconfies

-a…antes.-susurra algo acongojada.-p…pero no te preocupes de eso….y...ya les dije a los chicos que no les perdonaré si intentan buscarte o algo asi.-

Sonríes con tristeza

Aun después de todo ella sigue intentando protegerte

-b…bien.-asientes aliviado

-a…además yo...yo no estaré en la misión así que puedes estar tranquilo Killu.-susurra apenas.-no me encuentro bien así que será mejor para la misión

Algo anda mal

Durante todo el tiempo en que has viajado con ella

Jamás se enfermó

Nunca

Al menos no eres capaz de recordar

No es coincidencia que justo ahora se encuentre mal

"Tengo la culpa?" te recriminas

Lo sabes

-Killua sigues ahí?.-pregunta y tu mente empieza a jugarte mala pasada, no eres capaz de pensar coherentemente…

Su voz suena acongojada

Desde su primera palabra te diste cuenta

-que tienes.-preguntas

-n..no es importante, b…bueno no te preocupes no estaré en la subasta así que descuida.-

"perfecto"

-claro.-dices sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.-eso era todo

-volveré a escuchar tu voz alguna vez?.-pregunta

-no, esta una excepción, ya no volveremos a cruzar caminos.-

Ya no responde

Solo asimila tus palabras

Esperas en silencio a que diga algo

Cualquier cosa

-ahm…b…bueno entonces este es el adiós no?.-

-si.-susurras con nostalgia.-

-te voy a extrañar Killu, s…alguna vez me dijiste que buscarías hacer lo que te gusta mientras estuviéramos de viaje no?...has encontrado aquello que quisieras hacer?.-

-no, todavía….seguiré buscando.-mentiroso

Ya lo habías encontrado

En realidad lo estabas viviendo a plenitud

Desde hace mucho tiempo ya habías encontrado lo que buscabas

Lo único que querías hacer era estar a su lado viajando por el mundo

-espero lo encuentres.-escuchas bajito.-sé que lo harás…..- intenta darte ánimos fingiendo estar bien

Aun después de lo que le has hecho ella te sigue animando

-yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-añade y no entiendes esas últimas palabras.-jeje lo siento, estoy hablando de más y debes estar cansado de escuchar mi voz jeje, lo siento Killu, te voy a extrañar, esperó que me recuerdes.-la llamada finaliza y no comprendes

Incómodo y desorientado vuelves a marcar su número

Pero está apagado

Que clase de despedida había sido esa

Suspiras conteniendo la desesperación que comienza a consumirte

Gon no es de bromear o fingir las cosas

Ella realmente se mostró mal

Lo pudiste notar en la forma en que respondió

No estaba alegre como la de siempre

Parecía abatida…triste…rendida…como una luz apagada

"no es para tanto" te repites mentalmente intentando quitarte responsabilidad de tus actos

Pero es tu culpa de que esté así

De que se haya enfermado

Sus palabras de despedida sonaron ambiguas

"mierda"

….

Te sientes contrariado

Tu convicción se ha roto de una manera tan fácil que sientes lastima por ti mismo

Sin embargo no has sido capaz de pensar en las consecuencias

Necesitas saber que se encuentra bien

Ha sido fácil infiltrarte en su habitación, no has tenido problemas con Leorio o Kurapica porque ellos están en plena misión ahora

La subasta y el artículo de tu abuelo pueden esperar

No es necesario utilizar En para que te des cuenta de que Gon se encuentra dentro

Lo que te sorprenda y asusta es que ella no se haya percato de tu presencia

Ya hace más de 15 minutos que estas parado detrás del muro de los balcones esperando tomar valor para entrar

O que sea ella quien te pille

En otras circunstancias y si ella se encontraría en optimo estado hubiera bastado que te acerques a la recepción para que se dé cuenta

"no puedes ser tan débil…" le recriminas en tus pensamientos

Suspiras de mala gana mientras das un salto y ocultas tu presencia para entrar a la Suite y ver donde esta

No puedes usar EN porque si tu aura choca con su cuerpo entonces si se daría cuenta

Y no quieres que lo haga

Lo único que has venido hacer aquí es para verla que este bien…solo eso

La pequeña sala esta ordenada, hay algunos libros entrecerrados y una soda a medio tomar en la mesa del centro

Das un leve vistazo alrededor, al final te percatas que está en su cuarto probablemente durmiendo

Era lo más lógico y probable porque no habría otra explicación de que todavia no haya notado tu presencia

Das un leve vistazo al cuarto siguiente que tiene la luz prendida

Con cuidado te asomas y entonces la puedes ver sentada en su cama abrazada a sus rodillas con su típica pijama de frutas

Notas que tiene la vista perdida en algún punto fijo de la habitación, sus ojos castaños están rojos algo hinchados

Acaba de llorar y es tu culpa

-Estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo para la misión de la subasta.-comentas mostrando tu presencia, finges una mueca de indiferencia pero la verdad es que estas muerto de miedo.-porque no estas con los chicos

Ella levanta la cabeza sorprendida al escuchar tu voz

Parpadea un par de veces

Se queda mirándote con un rostro de asombro incapaz de decir alguna palabra

Realmente no te había notado

Se supone que es una cazadora doble estrella y aun así ella no previno tu llegada

-Killua.-dice atónita

Se queda contemplándote

Puedes sentir su mirada en ti

Y eso te pone incomodo

-eres tú Killu….realmente eres tú.-agrega en un hilillo de voz

Suena feliz

Puedes verla como sonríe

Pero sucede tan rápido

Y al darse cuenta de que nada ha cambiado su semblante vuelve a apagarse y desvía la mirada abrazándose asi misma con más fuerza que antes

-q…que haces aquí Killu.-pregunta un tanto temerosa.-p…pensé que habías dicho que ya no nos volveríamos a ver

-cierto, solo quería despedirme en persona.-respondes frio

Solo viniste a ver si estaba bien

Y para tu mala suerte acabas de comprobar que no lo está

-Ahm…s..si ya veo.-exclama con una sonrisa rota.-c…claro así sería mejor una despedida, pero no tenías que hacerlo si no querias.-

-no pareces estar bien.-pronuncias mirando fijamente.-te ha sucedido algo?

Ella mira a los lados

Se encoge con miedo

-ahm..no..no, yo estoy bien, estoy muy bien.-vuelve a fingir una sonrisa rota

Se ve muy pálida y su voz sigue apagada

-no sabes mentir.-exclamas intentando mantener la calma.-que sucede

Contiene el aliento

No sabe que responderte

-e...n serio no es nada, solo me he sentido muy cansada estos últimos días.-pronuncia apenas.-jeje yo estaré bien Killu

Sonries de medio lado

Gon siempre ha sido así, una chica que intenta ocultar sus problemas de los demás para que no se preocupen por ella

Una mala y estúpida costumbre

-es por mi culpa?.-preguntas casi de mala manera

Estas aguantando la rabia de verla tan frágil

Ella baja la mirada

Y cual niña que es incapaz de hablar solo niega con la cabeza

-Gon.-pronuncias su nombre ahora con molestia exigiendo que te diga la verdad

Ya no lo soportas

El peso de la culpa te está matando

Ha sido una mala idea venir y es que ahora estás viendo lo que has ocasionado

No importa que intentes negarlo, sabes que eres el responsable

"idiota" recriminas a la nada

No debía ser para tanto

No entiendes porque ella se encuentra tan mal, se supone que te alejaste para mantener esa luz que irradia tu amiga y al final eres quien la está apagando

Aquella chica que irradiaba alegría y vitalidad, siempre enérgica y positiva ahora se muestra rota y sin vida

Y no lo entiendes

No debería ser para tanto que te hayas alejado

"maldición que estoy haciendo" te preguntas contemplando a la pelinegra que no es capaz de atreverse a sostener la mirada contigo

No puede hacer ni eso

-no ha sido para tanto.-exclamas desorientado, tu compostura fría y serena está por quebrarse.-sé porque estas así.-afirmas con seriedad

No te responde

Sabe que la has descubierto

-lo siento.-dice apenas.-ya se me pasará

"En serio?"

No le crees

No le crees nada

-es por mi culpa.-vociferas apretando los puños

Tu presencia la está lastimando demasiado

El dolor que siente empieza a ser insoportable

Aunque ella intente fingir que no, aunque intente ocultarlo…es fácil darse cuenta

-no Killu, no eres culpable de nada.-exclama.-s...son solo cosas mías…

-cállate.-susurras

-e...en serio Killu no tienes nad…-

-cállate!.-gritas con la vista perdida sintiendo como pierdes la cordura, ni si quiera te sientes mal por gritarla.-solo olvídate de que fuimos amigos alguna vez y ya, es tan simple como eso.-

Sus ojos aguantan las lágrimas que quieren salir

Lucha consigo misma y solo asiente afirmativa

Ya no es capaz de hablar además no quiere que la escuches con la voz quebrada

Por eso no es capaz de responderte con palabras

-Gon por favor….no sabes lo que estas ocasionando con esta estúpida actitud.-le recriminas

Y como no hacerlo

Ella es la más fuerte de los 2

Tan solo debería olvidarse de lo que paso y seguir siendo la Gon de siempre, aquella chica alegre y decidida

Porque diablos sucedía esto…no comprendes

-no tienes derecho a ponerte así solo por mi.-agregas con frialdad.-no tienes derecho.-repites con enojo

-Killu por favor ya no sigas.-comienza a llorar

Ese sonido te destroza el corazón

La sensación de culpa es abrumadora

Te das cuenta de la situacion y entras en desesperación, no solo porque estas a punto de perder el control sino también porque estas apagando la luz…la estas lastimando

-no sigas por favor.-suplicas

Buscas un rastro de lucidez

Por eso ruegas para que deje de llorar porque al verla de esa manera no eres capaz de pensar

Sin embargo no lo puede evitar, le duele mucho

No soportas verla asi

Tu voluntad cae, todo atisbo de lucha y convicción de seguir con tu plan se ha derrumbado

Perdiste

Quieres huir

Retrocedes unos pasos

-perdon Killu.-vuelve a disculparse ni sabes porque diablos lo hace

Niegas con la cabeza, mientras miras como intenta limpiarse con sus mangas las lágrimas que salen de su rostro

"eres una idiota"

Abatido detienes tus pasos y te acercas

Ella te mira confundida y temerosa al ver que has recortado la distancia entre los dos a casi nada

Ya perdiste el control

La mirada asesina que tienes se lo hace saber

Si pudieras tuvieras la capacidad de decirle algo seria que se aleje

Pero no

Ya es tarde

-q…que sucede.-ella tiembla ligeramente al sentir como una de tus manos sostiene su rostro con suavidad

Te quedas mirando fijamente esos ojos castaños que quieren entender porque estas tan cerca

-es tu culpa.-recriminas ensimismado

Ella no entiende

Apenas y te ha escuchado

También está desorientada contemplando tus orbes azules

-Kill?.-la interrumpes antes que pueda terminar de decir tú nombre

Solo fue necesario un suave roce

Un leve tacto

Un sutil beso que ella no se lo esperaba

Y tú tampoco

La sensación que sientes es tan abrumadora que utilizas toda tu fuerza de voluntad para alejarte de ella

No fue un beso como tal, solo apenas un roce que casi te hace perder la cordura

Miras a Gon que muestra una expresión desconcertada

No entiende

No entiende el significado de lo que acabas de hacer

No entiende que tus impulsos le ganaron a tu voluntad y estuviste a punto de reclamar su boca, felizmente solo llegaste a rozar sus labios

Pero eso fue tan fuerte que te sentiste a morir

Tu cuerpo ya no está obedeciendo a tu mente

Estas paralizado y no eres capaz de razonar

"tienes la culpa"

-no lo vale.-vuelves a repetir en un susurro casi inaudible.-no vale la pena que estés así por mi.-pronuncias con frialdad recuperando la cordura

Estas en problemas

Lo sabes

Comienzas a morir de miedo

Y es que ese pequeño error

Podría ser muy caro

Ella podría darse cuenta de toda la farsa y si lo hace….estarás acabado porque tomará el control y conoces que cuándo toma el control de una situación ya no hay manera de ganar

Será una completa derrota

-que acabas de hacer Killu?.-pregunta con voz temblorosa

Aparentas indiferencia a sus palabras intentando ignorarlas

Pero no puedes responder

No hay manera

Cualquier respuesta le daría una ventaja y eso es lo que no quieres

-puedo entender cómo te sientes.-expresas intuitivo, retrocedes un poco, lo suficiente como para que no lo noté pero lo necesario para seguir no perder la cabeza

Y es que su cercanía es mortal…es fatal para tus sentidos

Y es que durante el beso el aroma natural que desprende su cuerpo ha sido suficiente para aturdir tu mente

Como una potente droga…como la peor que pudieras imaginar

Y es un recordatorio de lo obsesionado que sigues estando, de lo enfermizo que se han convertido tus sentimientos

Hiciste bien en alejarte de su vida

Pero ahora al regresar has cometido un error

-Killu tu no me odias, cierto?.- susurra apenas, recuperándose del beso

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

Luchabas por mantener lucida tu mente que no fuiste capaz de decir algo que pudiera cortar el momento

Y le otorgaste la oportunidad de que volviera a preguntar

Demasiados errores que te llevaran a una derrota anunciada

Necesitas tranquilizarte

-a esa conclusión has llegado?.-atacas volviendo a recobrar la compostura

Tu voz vuelve a sonar inexpresiva y natural

-no estas respondiendo a ninguna de mis preguntas Killu.-suelta con algo de inocencia

Sonríes de lado

No puedes creer como acaba de revertir la situacion, si hace apenas unos minutos estaba rompiendo en llanto y ahora sientes la presión del momento

Sin embargo su expresión aun te da una buena señal

Ella sigue pensando que lo odias

De no ser así, sería más agresiva

Lo sabes

-Gon ya hablamos de esto.-intentas evadir la pregunta.-lo único que tengo que decirte es que te olvides de mí y sigas adelante.-finalizas

Ya no puedes quedarte más tiempo

No esperas escuchar una respuesta y das media vuelta finalizando la conversación

-tu no me odias Killu.-detienes tus pasos

Un leve escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo porque sus palabras salieron con otra entonación

Ya no fue apagada y perdida sino con mejor semblante

Ella está comenzando a dudar

Intentas pensar lo más rápido que puedes

Si por ti fuera echarías a correr

Pero sería un grave error

Si lo haces ella no dudaría en buscarte para esclarecer la situación

Escapar o no responder sería una mala idea

-eso es lo que quieres creer verdad?.-dices.-deja de pensar eso, es lo que te está haciendo daño.-sentencias mirándola fijamente

Si dijeras esas palabras sin verle a la cara podría dudar, pero estas convencido y confrontarla era la mejor manera

-t...tienes razon.-su semblante vuelve a opacarse

Perfecto

Has jugado bien

Y es que acabas de recuperar el control

No puedes estar más satisfecho

Acabas de salir bien librado

-s…si ya entiendo.-responde con la voz rota.-l...lo siento por todo.-vuelve a bajar la cabeza

-deja de disculparte.-

-e..ehm si.-ella se toma la cabeza fingiendo sonreír, pero la conoces bien solo lo está haciendo por fuera, es su manera de resistir.- creo que he sido una carga durante mucho tiempo…es decir siempre me has estado cuidando y yo solo te he dado dolores de cabeza y me he portado mal contigo….te he enojado por seguirme y tú solo querías cuidarme.-añade y puedes ver como una lagrima vuelve escapar de sus ojos.-…p...perdóname por todo Killu

"no sigas" quieres decir

Nostálgico haces memoria al escuchar que fue una carga

Es verdad que le salvaste muchas veces porque la muy idiota fue (y sigue siendo) impulsiva pero a la par ella te ha salvado muchas más veces

No solo de los enemigos

Sino también de tu familia

No dudo en enfrentarse a ellos para volver a verte

Para seguir viajando juntos

Para sacarte del negocio de seguir asesinando

-ya deja de disculparte.-la situación empieza a agobiarte, incluso ya te cuesta respirar pero debes seguir en tu papel, debes hacerlo hasta el final.-no hay nada por lo cual tengas que pedir perdón.-dices con sinceridad

Ella se te queda mirando en silencio

Sus ojos muestran sus propias dudas, ya no de tu mentira pero no sabes de que

Parece que quiere decirte algo

Pero no puede

-yo no me perdono.-susurra cerrando los ojos

Dándose por vencida al fin lo hace

Se abraza a sí misma en un intento de no sentir la soledad

-eres una idiota.-exclamas atónito

Esa actitud tan particularmente inocente hace que la culpa sea mas pesada

Ella no te oculta nada

Nunca lo hizo

Siempre fue muy transparente

Que diferencia contigo

-ya no te culpes.-es lo único que puedes decir.-deja de ser tan tonta por lo menos esta vez, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes nada que ver….

-es por eso!.-grita frustrada soltando todo su dolor

Estas tan sorprendido de su repentina reacción

-es por eso…si yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente importante para tí, no te irías de mi lado.-pronuncia con lamento

-no tiene nada que ver.-mientes

Vuelves a sentir como la situación otra vez parece tornarse incertidumbre

Ella está volviendo impredecible, no eres capaz de pensar que es lo que puede hacer a continuación

-yo creo que si.-responde con tristeza.-es mi culpa…yo…yo tuve la oportunidad de ser alguien importante para ti.-ella ya no puede soportar y se vuelve a quebrar.-pero no lo logré!

Solloza acongojada intentando inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas para que no la veas fragil

Contemplas la escena desolado

Gon siempre ha sido una luz para todo el mundo

Una persona tan radiante y viva, fue por eso que en el examen de cazador tuvo el puntaje más alto

Porque su personalidad era la de alguien muy especial

Pero ahora se veía tan diferente

Miras con horror como la luz de sus ojos se desvanece poco a poco

Y todo es tu culpa

Se supone que debías cuidar que la luz no se apague, y que lo harías si te alejabas pero fíjate como ha terminado todo, con esa acción terminaste por apagarla

"quieres atormentarme no es asi" reclamas en tus pensamientos

Quieres gritarle, acusarle pero no te atreves

Si dices algo mas entonces ella podría….

"deja de atormentarme" te repites mientras ella sigue quebrándose

"basta maldita idiota…basta o me las pagaras" amenazas en tus pensamientos

-¿q…quieres que te haga daño?.-preguntas con rabia

Aparentas indiferencia

Pero estas perdiendo la razón

Tu vista se nubla

Sientes como estas cediendo lentamente a la locura

A tu locura…a tu enfermiza obsesión

No debiste venir

Fue una mala idea hacerlo

-Tú no podrías hacerme daño.-responde intentando limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas.-no lo harías

Esboza una sonrisa para que no la veas triste

-en serio crees eso?...pero si ahora sabes que te odio como puedes decir que no lo haría.-sonríes con cinismo.-tanto tiempo que hemos estado juntos y aun no me conoces?.-agregas frio

La ves desviar la mirada

-no lo harías.-susurra

Apenas puedes oírlo ya que tu mente comienza a divagar y tus sentidos empiezan a jugarte una mala pasada

Tus ojos no son capaces de despegar la vista de su rostro…ella, la razon de este delirio, contemplas lo hermosa que es tanto que ni su expresión triste es capaz de opacar la belleza que tiene

Su aroma natural vuelve a colarse por tu nariz y eso provoca que te pierdas más en este caos mental que estas sufriendo

Tu voluntad te grita por volver en si

Pero no puedes

El efecto de su olor ha llegado a ti…y necesitas mas

Te acercas lentamente

El delirio empieza a torturar tu mente

Estas imaginando como seria acercarse para percibir un aroma más intenso, como sería levantar su rostro con tus manos y sentir su suave piel entre tus dedos, ver sus ojos perdidos en la locura y desesperación en la que tú ya te encuentras

En tus sueños y fantasías ella es la que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, no…y no solamente es amor lo que siente, sino una enfermiza obsesión donde pierde la razón al tocar tus labios, se desespera si no estás pensando en ella, se enloquece si pones atención a otra chica…se muere de celos

Parpadeas un poco para alejarte de ese mundo de fantasía y volver a la realidad

Extrañamente vuelves a recuperar la cordura que ya creías perdida

Ella aún sigue llorando

Te haces a la idea de que es normal de que este asi

Viajaron tantos años juntos

Es normal que el golpe emocional que siente al saber que ya no estarás a su lado sea tan fuerte

Pero se le pasara

Cierras los ojos

Ya no tienes nada más que decir

Y si quieres salir ya no debes mirarla

Simplemente tienes que dar la vuelta e irte

Aprovechas que ella no te ve para hacerlo

-antes de que te vayas podrías hacer algo por mi killu….-escuchas su voz débil y melancólica

No respondes

Solo detienes tus pasos

-solo no me olvides por favor.-suplica con la mirada sonriendo con sinceridad

"idiota"

Ya no eres capaz de resistir

Esa imagen quiebra tu voluntad y tu fuerza

Destroza tu convicción

Vuelves a acercarte

Ella se encoge de hombros

Se siente intimidada y es que tu mirada fría le dice que tanto la odias

Comienza a asustarse

Intuye lo que puede suceder

La dañaras

Pero es su culpa

"Es solo tu culpa"

Si ella no hubiera sido tan buena amiga contigo nada de esto estuviera pasando

Ella es la responsable de que estés tan obsesionado

-crees que no puedo hacerte daño.-susurras apretando los puños

Endureces tu expresión

-n…no me harías daño Killu.-responde totalmente segura

-te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estas.-

Ella es mucho más fuerte

Pero hay algo en lo que no te puede ganar

Eres más veloz

Aprovechas esa condición

Las agarras del cuello con tanta fuerza que la levantas y la arrinconas contra la pared

Al ser más alto no le permites que sus pies toquen el suelo

Ella tose por la falta de aire

-aun piensas que no puedo hacerte daño?.-preguntas ocultando tu ira

Puedes ver que está sorprendida

Pero no se defiende

Se queda quieta sintiendo como aprietas su cuello más y mas

-aún lo sigues creyendo?.-reclamas apretando el agarre

Jadea dolor pero aun así no hace nada

Y no entiendes porque

-defiéndete.-pronuncias

Te mira y niega con la cabeza

-n…n...no me harás daño.-qué?.-tsk…tsk…no…tsk..no me defenderé.-sentencia con firmeza

Fuera de si

Acercas tu rostro para tomar sus labios con locura y desesperación

Ella no es capaz de reaccionar

Tu lengua se introduce en su boca

La sensación es tan abrumadoramente placentera que puedes detenerte a pensar en lo que estás haciendo

Empiezas a consumirte en la desesperación de tus propios actos

El placer y la lujuria acabaran contigo

Pasan los segundos y lo único que corta el momento es la falta de aire

Te separas con sufrimiento

Jadeas buscando respirar

Ella también respira agitada

"detente"

No debes seguir…no puedes seguir

Cierras los ojos en un último intento de controlar tus impulsos

Una última batalla contigo mismo

Pero es tarde

No te puedes controlar

La necesidad quema incandescente dentro de ti

Te parece extraño que ella no diga nada

Tal vez si la escucharas decir que te detengas volverías en si

Pero su silencio no ayuda en nada

Abres los ojos y puedes ver la sorpresa en sus ojos por lo que acabas de hacer

No entiende nada

Te mira con desconcierto, con el semblante inexpresivo

-Killua.-susurra tu nombre intentando preguntar qué hiciste, pero ya no es capaz de pronunciar otra palabra

Se lleva la mano para acariciar sus labios y en ese lapso de tiempo puedes ver como su mirada se pierde

Sigues pensando que si ella dice que te detengas recuperarías el control, sin embargo no lo hace

Y vuelves a perder ante tus impulsos

Esta vez te acercas con lentitud a su rostro

Necesitas volver a sentir esos labios

Acortas la distancia

Vuelve a ser un tenue roce

Pero la intensidad de la descarga eléctrica que sientes por todo tu cuerpo acto no podrías describir

Gon parece no tener respuesta

Sigue indefensa

Sigue en shock

y aprovechas la oportunidad, vuelves a reclamar su boca

Tu lujuria se abre paso, ganando terreno pero no iba a ser tan facil

Reprimes un quejido de placer al sentir como empieza a defenderse, su lengua empieza a luchar con la tuya para evitar que la controles

La batalla se torna desenfrenada y caótica y sientes poco a poco perder el dominio

En ese mar de emociones te das cuenta que el placer la está corrompiendo

Debes detenerte….pero es difícil

La falta de oxígeno vuelve a cortar el momento, al menos ya no puedes seguir

Eres quien rompe el beso entre jadeos forzosos

-Gon.-susurras su nombre intentado recuperar la lucidez

Crees que tienes oportunidad de detenerte

Pero no sabes lo que tus actos acaban de despertar

No sabes lo que has provocado con esa infame acción

Nunca antes habías visto esa expresión en los ojos de tu amiga

Nunca antes habías visto esos ojos castaños cegados por la oscuridad...corrompidas por el deseo

-Killu.-susurra tu apodo intentando recuperar el aire y ahora es ella quien reduce la distancia

El tipo de Nen de tu amiga es la intensificación

Físicamente es más fuerte

Su intensidad es más avasalladora y sus impulsos son más desenfrenados

No puedes respirar…no te deja hacerlo

A cada que tienes tiempo para tomar aire te lo impide con sus labios

Te está ahogando, te consume

No puedes calmarla

Y para ella solo besarte…solo probar tu boca ya no es suficiente

Aunque para ti tampoco

La pasión empieza a consumirlos a los 2

La ropa estorba el roce de sus cuerpos que quieren sentir la piel del otro

Los enloquece

"no es suficiente"

Necesitan sentir más y mas

Es la única manera de que se calmen…la única manera de que puedas calmarla

Gon está fuera de si

Sus ojos se muestran ida de la realidad

Tantos besos y roces han provocado que se pierda en la lujuria

Intentas separarte para buscar aire y ella aprovecha

Con suma brusquedad sientes la embestida que te tira a la cama

Quieres levantarte, pero sientes como el peso de su cuerpo te impide hacerlo

Al final logró tomar el control

Quieres ponerte a su altura para volver a besarla

No te lo permite

Sin que puedas hacer algo desgarra tu ropa, terno y la camisa queda hecha trizas y los despojos caen al suelo

-Killua.-vuelve a susurrar tu nombre con una entonación que te hace perder la cabeza

Ahora eres tú quien soporta seguir viendo prenda en su cuerpo

Quieres sentir tu piel sin ningún estorbo

Antes de que puedas hacerlo es ella misma quien destroza su pijama con una rapidez que demuestra su desenfreno

nunca antes la habías visto desnuda

Nunca tuviste ese privilegio…esa dicha, esa suerte

Ni en tus más locos sueños

Luce demasiado hermosa

Su cuerpo es perfecto

Perfecto

Sus senos resaltan tu vista

Deseas tocarlos, chuparlos, agarrarlos

-Gon.-pronuncias mientras que agresivamente tomas uno de sus senos con tu mano

Ella grita ante el repentino acto

Quiere dejar de gemir pero no puede hacerlo

Y la sensación se multiplica cuando empiezas a besar su cuello

Empieza a temblar a temblar incontrolablemente

Los espasmos de su cuerpo son tan fuertes te sacuden también

Ella te abraza en un intento por contener los espasmos desenfrenados

Pero no funciona

Tampoco puede dejar de gritar y eso la desespera

Sin embargo suprimes su sufrimiento callando su voz con tu boca

Sus gemidos se vuelven pequeños susurros porque está ocupada batallando por querer tomar el control de tu boca

Ella detesta perder

"que bien se siente"

Todo empieza a dar vueltas

El roce de sus cuerpos multiplica la sensación caotica

Sus senos se frotan contra tus pechos

Ambos están totalmente descontrolados

Lo peor de todo es que Gon te tiene dominado

Ha logrado hacerlo

Ya no puedes escapar

Ahora que sabe que tiene el control no te dejará

Será imposible

Acabas de cometer el peor error

Acabas de mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones…tus sentimientos

Ella ya lo sabe

ya se ha dado cuenta

Estarás acabado

No tendras ninguna chance… no podrás ser libre

Nunca más

Pero eso ya no importa

Ya nada te importa

Acabas de perder la razón…

Pruebas sus labios

Memorizas el sabor dulce de su boca

Besarla se siente tan bien que todo comienza a girar

Es demasiado

Te separas con lentitud

Todo tu cuerpo se encuentra adormecido por el cumulo de sensaciones que estas experimentando

-Killu.-susurra tu nombre con la voz perdida y ahogada

Te toma el rostro con delicadeza y obliga a que la mires a los ojos

Estas perdido

Reconoces la forma en que te mira, es la misma que tú hacías a veces cuando te quedabas despierto solo para verla dormir

Ella también está luchando consigo misma para no perder el control

Pero la lucha es tal que no es capaz de pronunciar palabra

No es capaz de decirte algo

Piensa que está actuando mal

-Killu.-vuelves a escuchar tu nombre en un leve susurro de dolor y delirio

Está perdiendo

El deseo parece vencerla…la está corrompiendo

La lujuria se apodera de su cuerpo

-Killu.-vuelve a pronunciar tu nombre

Piensa que te está haciendo daño

Desgraciadamente no puede estar más equivocada

Le tomas de la mejilla con suavidad y vuelves a reducir la distancia entre sus rostros

Todo el cuerpo de Gon tiembla

La sensación es demasiada

Pasan los minutos y su intensidad empieza a consumirte

Los besos ya no son suficientes

Ella te obliga a que acaricies sus senos

Te obliga a que degustes su sabor

A que la succiones con fuerza

A que aprietes sus pechos contra tu cuerpo

A que la beses con desesperación hasta que no pueda respirar

Te obliga a que le hagas daño

Ella lo resistirá

Pero no solo hace eso

Sino que te devora…lo hace con desenfreno

Tu boca y tu cuello son consumidos por su fiereza

Te besa en esa frágil parte con tanta fuerza que sientes un leve pinchazo de dolor y placer

No es suficiente

Entonces empieza a torturar tus sentidos frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo

No lo soportas

Necesitas desesperadamente tomar su cuerpo

El grado de desesperación es indescriptible

Sin embargo entre jadeos y gemidos aun no te ha dejado que la controles

Más que su peso sobre ti, es la fuerza que ella ejerce que no te permite salir de abajo

La miras desesperado rogando que una oportunidad

Ella se separa un poco intentas levantarte pero no te deja

Empiezas a sufrir al dejar de sentir su piel

"no lo soporto"

Entonces te das cuenta de sus intenciones

Contienes la respiración al ver como se baja el pantalón de su pijama de una manera apresurada y torpe para quedar solo en ropa intima

Después vuelve a acercarse a ti arrastrándose a gatas acariciando tu cuerpo con las manos

Empieza a delinear con sus dedos un camino por tus piernas, pasando por tu abdomen hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de tu rostro

No sabes que hacer

La imagen de tenerla casi totalmente desnuda destroza tu mente

Acaba con los resquicios de tu razón

-Killu.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre con la misma entonación perdida

Ella se encuentra en iguales condiciones que tú

El deseo la ha corrompido

-G...Gon.-pronuncias apenas mientras te sumes en la ansiedad y aprovechando su distracción la tomas del brazo y te abalanzas sobre ella

Desesperado y fuera de sí rasgas la última prenda que lleva puesta

Entonces al ver tu salvajismo recupera la lucidez e intenta alejarse

Pero no se lo permites

La tomas de las piernas y la levantas de la cintura

Necesitas probar esa zona prohibida

Necesitas hacerlo

-q...que haces Kill….!.-el grito y jadeo es sublime al sentir tu lengua en su intimidad

Empiezan a forcejear

Ella quiere romper la posición

Pero ignoras cualquier intento y sigues degustando esa zona

Sin poder resistirlo introduces tu lengua en su centro y escuchas un grito ensordecedor

Todo da vueltas alrededor

La mente de Gon empieza a ponerse en blanco al igual que sus ojos

Parece que quiere decir que te detengas

Pero su voz no logra salir

no puede pronunciar palabra alguna

o tal vez no quiere hacerlo

en su agonía aprieta las sabanas con sus manos al sentir que está por explotar

Gime con sufrimiento y agonía

Todo su cuerpo se retuerce al llegar al climax

Los espasmos de su orgasmos la sacuden con fuerza

"no es suficiente" te dices

"no es suficiente…."

Rápidamente te quitas la ropa que aun tienes puesta para poder sentir su piel sin restricciones

Ella aún tiene los ojos cerrados intentándose recuperar del momento

Entre jadeo y jadeo vuelve a sentir tus manos acariciar su cuerpo

Le quema

Le arde

Pero también te necesita

Puedes ver lo desesperada que se encuentra observando tu cuerpo desnudo

Ella ruega en silencio porque la tomes

Quiere tenerte dentro

Sentirte como nadie lo hizo antes

Ahora eres tu quien vuelvesa recuperar la cordura y te detienes

Estas a punto de violarla

Tu miembro acaricia su centro

Se rozan

Puedes contemplar con placer y horror lo que estas a punto de hacer

Debes detenerte

no puedes ir más lejos

no debes

Juntas toda tu voluntad

Cierras los ojos abatido intentando echarte para atrás

Pero no eres capaz de retroceder

Solo el contacto de sus intimidades provoca que tu voluntad no sea capaz de recuperarse

Por su parte Gon se remueve desesperada

Piensas que quiere detenerse y ruegas en silencio que te diga que no lo hagas

Que te alejes

Que no sigas

Si ella te lo dice te echarías para atrás sin dudarlo

Pero no lo hace

No sabes que su desesperación no es por alejarse sino todo lo contrario

-Killu.-decidida ella te empuja y vuelve a tomar el control de la posición

Se te tira encima

Y te sostiene de los brazos para que no puedas escapar

Intentas zafarte de su agarre pero es en vano

Ella es más fuerte

Aun así quieres recuperar el control

Haces de toda tu fuerza para librarte sin resultados

Ella sigue encima

Te empieza a besar frenéticamente mientras sigue apresando tus muñecas con sus manos

Escuchas tus propios quejidos mientras intentas liberarte

La sensación de sentir sus pechos rozar tu piel no ayuda

Ella empieza a frotar tu pene con su intimidad de una manera tan tortuosa que comienzas a delirar

Te hace sufrir

Deliras mientras te sientes caer de un acantilado

Tu mente se desvanece

La vista se te nubla

Ella aprovecha

Te arranca el aire con su boca

No puedes respirar

No te lo permite

Cada que intentas hacerlo ella vuelve a recuperar el aliento antes, y vuelve a tomarte con desesperación

Su lengua intrusa adquiere maestría y no puedes seguirle el ritmo

Te tiene dominado

Su sexo sigue frotándose con tu miembro

Esa es su venganza

Esa es la manera en que te castiga por todo el sufrimiento que le has hecho pasar

No puedes hacer nada

Te estás perdiendo

En tu delirio suplicas tener el dominio

Pero no puedes

Ella no te dará ese privilegio

Tal vez si fueras intensificación podrías darle lucha

Pero la realidad es cruel

Ella es mucho más fuerte

No hay comparación

Por eso te domina

Por eso no eres capaz de hacer nada

Te ahoga con sus labios en tu boca

Reprimes un quejido de placer al sentir tu miembro erecto volver a ser acariciado por su zona íntima

Ella se separa de ese último beso con la respiración entrecortada

Ambos intentan regular el oxígeno en sus pulmones

No entiendes como aun en ese trance que se encuentra no es capaz de perder concentración

Ella sigue concentrada en tener el control y en ningún momento se ha descuidado de sostener tus manos para que no puedas hacer nada

Y tú solo puedes contemplar la privilegiada vista ante tus ojos

Puedes mirar detenidamente el vaivén de sus senos al buscar aire

Su cuerpo esta perlado en sudor y eso solo la hace verse más irresistible

El cabello negro alborotado le cae una parte por encima de su rostro

Es muy hermosa

Jodidamente hermosa

Demasiado perfecta

Pero lo que sin duda te deja atrapado y hace que te rindas en ese instante son sus ojos

Ese color castaño tan vivido que te cautivo desde la primera vez que la conociste

-Gon.-susurras su nombre

Ella se encuentra tan fuera de no logra escucharte

Solo sigue concentrada en no dejar que hagas algún movimiento

La fuerza que ejerce es tal que comienza a doler

Aunque no es como si no puedas soportarlo...

Haces un último intento por liberarte pero que ella esté sentada sobre ti no facilita las cosas

"mierda" vuelves a jadear al sentir de nuevo su intimidad frotarse con la tuya

No puedes mas

Ella tampoco puede resistir

Entonces la ves acomodarse

Poco a poco

Mueve su cintura y levanta la cadera hasta quedar a la altura de tu miembro erecto

Su respiración comienza a agitarse

Tanto ella como tú odian que el contacto del roce de sus partes se haya cortado

Pero lo que viene será indescriptible

Ambos lo sienten así

Por eso es que se quedan mirándose sin decir nada

Solo intentan regular su respiración

Entonces sin previo aviso ella empieza a descender

La punta de tu pene se coloca y abre paso en su entrada

Ella empieza a respirar con más fuerza

Toma bocanadas de aire de tanto en tanto mientras desciende con una lentitud tortuosa

Y en un último suspiro empuja con fuerza hacia abajo

-Ahh!...-Emite un gemido de dolor y placer

Tu reprimes el dolor que también comienzas a sentir

La sensación es tan indescriptiblemente intensa que ella baja la guardia y te da la oportunidad de liberarte de su agarre

Y lo haces al ver la oportunidad

Sin embargo no te mueves

No eres capaz de hacerlo

El trance y la intensidad de estar dentro es tan grande que no eres capaz

Gon se te queda mirando con una expresión de dolor y placer

Detectas el olor a sangre que comienzas a percibir en el aire

Quieres preguntar si se encuentra bien

Pero no te atreves a hacerlo

Temes decir algo

Temes romper el momento

Por eso solo te quedas en silencio mirándole a los ojos

Levantas una de tus manos ahora libre para acariciar su rostro

"demasiado hermosa"

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con tu mano y se acerca para reclamar un beso otra vez

No puedes negarte

Estas perdido

Aunque te haya liberado sigues siendo prisionero

Su lengua empieza a explorar tu boca y poco a poco todo va cobrando mayor intensidad

Sin previo aviso el movimiento de su cadera hace que jadees de dolor y placer

Ella también gime adolorida

Pero parece acostumbrarse

"no es suficiente"

La descarga eléctrica que le provoca es tan increíble que quiere más

Aprietas los dientes al sentir como ella empieza a mover su centro poco a poco, a cada segundo más rápido y rápido hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado que la haga perder la razón

Entre más rápido lo hace siente como su cuerpo y su mente se destrozan

El deseo y el delirio toman dominio del momento

Y con eso te arrastra a ti a ese cumulo de sentimientos y sensaciones

Te pierdes al igual que ella

Tu mente se rompe en mil pedazos

Aun así sigues el ritmo de su frenesí caótico

Copias sus movimientos

Ella empieza a gemir a cada instante

No puede evitar hacerlo

Lo que comenzó con pequeños gemidos se vuelven gritos de agonia

Gritos que callas con tu boca en sus labios

Ella aumenta el ritmo

Y tú le sigues dispuesto a dejarte llevar

Pasan los minutos y ambos están por llegar al climax

Puedes sentir como los resquicios de tu locura se pierden

Ella vuelve a aumentar el ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas y se aferra a ti en un abrazo desesperado

Pero no se detiene

Ya no puedes resistir

Ella tampoco puede

"no…" sientes como te corres dentro de ella al llegar al orgasmo

-Ah!.- ella grita mientras se aferra a ti y los espasmos de su propia llegada al climax descontrolan su cuerpo

Todo su ser tiembla frenéticamente mientras se pierde en el mar del placer y del delirio

"no es suficiente" piensa ella

Sigue sumergida

Quiere sentirte más y de otras formas

tu también quieres hacerlo

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabe el pensamiento y deseo del otro

Eso no los detiene

Ambos quieren seguir devorándose

Y la noche está lejos de terminar

* * *

Resoplas mientras echas un vistazo a la ciudad desde el balcón de tu suite para intentar relajarte

Pero no funciona

Tu mente sigue divagando

La noche que pasaste con Gon sigue en tu cabeza

Aunque no es como si te quejaras

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y la realidad

Y cuando terminaron ya casi era de dia

Para tu buena suerte Gon había caído dormida así que pudiste irte sin poder aclarar las cosas

Todo había terminado de una manera que definitivamente no hubieras esperado ni en tus más alocados sueños

No has podido saber qué fue lo que detonó el frenesí

Sin embargo ahora debías tener cabeza fría para pensar las cosas

La realidad era que al final nada había cambiado

Sabías que Gon no se encontraba emocionalmente estable en ese momento

Y te aprovechaste de su fragilidad

Piensas que el temor porque te alejaras de ella para siempre es lo que le impulsó a seguirte el juego

Esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraste

Solo lo hizo por miedo a perderte

Por eso nada ha cambiado y nada debería cambiar

Por eso debes seguir con tu plan

Aunque ahora será más complicado

Después de haber probado sus labios, la necesidad de volver a sentirlo es probable que termine acabando contigo

Incluso ahora mismo las ganas que tienes por ir a buscarla son tan enfermizas que no sabes si podrás soportarlo

Quieras o no deberás hacerlo y aceptar las cosas

Fuiste muy idiota de haberte aprovechado de ella de esa manera

Te aprovechaste del cariño que sentía por ti

Y lo solo lo hizo contigo hizo en un intento desesperado para que no te alejes

"solo eso"

Deberías reparar las cosas antes de marcharte pero sabes que podrías sucumbir si la ves de nuevo

Aunque en este punto es probable que tú no tengas que buscarla

Ella ya se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos y pedirá explicaciones

"estoy acabado"

-Killua.-sientes un leve escalofrió al escuchar su voz detrás de ti

Te quedas mirando fijamente la ciudad que ya empieza a prender las luces ante la caída de la noche

No tienes idea de cómo es que pudo encontrarte tan rapidamente

Pero es Gon

Si pudo encontrar a su padre no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ocultarse de ella

No respondes

Solo te quedas mirando la ciudad en un gesto un tanto melancolico

Al final ya no hay mucho que pensar

Sabes el motivo por el cual está aquí

Necesita aclarar sus dudas

Aunque cualquier otra persona ya se habría dado cuenta

Pero ella seguía siendo muy ingenua y seguramente aun tendría dudas

"tonta Gon"

-Killua.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre ante tu silencio

Reclama que des la vuelta y le prestes atención

Resoplas tomando valor

Aunque aparentes estar calmada la verdad es que te encuentras muy intranquilo y temeroso

Pero no puedes dejar que lo note

-Gon.-saludas con cortesía al verla parada frente a ti.-

Ella quiere decir algo pero no es capaz de hacerlo

Cruzan las miradas y la incomodidad de ambos se nota en el ambiente

No es difícil darse cuenta de que sucede

Las imágenes de la noche de ayer aparecieron en la mente de ambos

Ella desvía la mirada con las mejillas rojas

Y tú solo bajas la cabeza ocultando esa misma incomodidad

Se quedan un rato en silencio

Ninguno se atreve a comenzar a hablar

Pero sabes que ella iniciara la conversación tarde o temprano

Vuelves a levantar la vista y te sorprendes un poco al darte cuenta que se acercó demasiado a ti

-Killua.-vuelve a repetir tu nombre con la voz apagada

No sabe cómo continuar vuelve a detener sus palabras

Suspiras abatido

Si seguirían siendo amigos en cualquier otra te burlarías de ella por su actitud tan retraída que está teniendo contigo

Pero ahora es diferente

-que sucede.-preguntas en un leve susurro dándole valor para que pueda decir lo que quiere saber

Esperas a que diga algo pero solo atina a imitar tu gesto de agachar la cabeza

Te tomas el rostro sin ser capaz de romper el silencio que se vuelve a formar

Es Gon al final de cuentas

-que sucede.-vuelves a preguntar conteniendo la ansiedad

Te das cuenta cómo han cambiado las cosas entre los dos

Hace solo un par de meses eran compañeros inseparables

Ella te gastaba bromas y no paraba de hablar a tu lado

No tenía miedo de expresarse

Ahora sin embargo la historia es muy diferente

Antes podían decirse sus secretos sin temor a nada y ahora tenían miedo de decir una simple palabra

Todo ha sido tu culpa

La obsesión que sientes por ella es lo que ha provocado que nada vuelva a ser igual

-porque lo hiciste.-Suelta de frente la pregunta por la que vino hasta ti

Quiere saber tus motivos

Desvías la mirada con ansiedad

-acaso no te has dado cuenta?.-respondes apenas sintiéndote vulnerable

Ella levanta la mirada y sus ojos se vuelven a apagarse

-e…entonces todo fue por pena?.-vuelve a preguntar intentando que su voz no salga quebrada

"que?"

No sabes que le sucede, ni porque acaba de decirte algo como eso

-que estás diciendo.-no entiendes lo que dice

Contienes el aliento al notar como una lágrima rebelde se escapa de sus ojos para caer al suelo

"está llorando?" te recriminas nuevamente

El sentimiento de culpa vuelve a calar en tu mente

Resoplas intentando pensar el porqué de su llanto

Pero salta a la vista la respuesta

Le hiciste daño

Te aprovechaste de ella

Es por eso que está sufriendo

-por favor no.-suplicas sintiéndote miserable.-lo siento Gon, lo de ayer nunca debió haber pasado.-eso es verdad

Ya lo estas lamentando

Un estúpido error

-lo sabía…..-exclama apretando los puños aguantando el dolor y la rabia.-sabía que lo hiciste por lastima.-

"lastima?"

-a que te ref…-

-entonces el motivo por el cual te alejaste no era porque me odiaras o querías estar solo verdad?.-interrumpe.-verdad?

No sabes que decir

Te ha descubierto

Sientes un vacío en tu interior al ver su mirada llena de frustración dirigida hacia ti

-Gon…..-al final si se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos

-porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio?.-reclama con tristeza

No tienes manera de responder

Todo lo que querías hacer era cuidar la amistad que tenían de toda la vida

Ese siempre fue tu objetivo

Por eso fue que te alejaste en primer lugar

Aunque también el otro motivo era para protegerla de ti

-Lo siento Gon.-sentencias.-si ya lo sabes no intentes buscar explicaciones

La ves bajar la mirada nuevamente

Y sus lágrimas empiezan a caer copiosamente al suelo

-Lo siento.-vuelves a repetir…es lo único que puedes decir pero no parece reconfortarla

Tus disculpas no son suficientes

-porque te disculpas.-ella brama rabiosa limpiándose la cara con sus manos.-porque lo haces Killua….-vuelve a decir y te encara.-porque lo haces si el problema no eres tú…

Ladeas la cabeza

No entiendes de qué habla

-el problema es mío Gon.-susurras intentando convencerla de que ella no tiene nada que ver.-deja de culparte por todo lo que suced….

-pero porque sería tuya Killu.-te interrumpe intentando controlar su llanto.-como podría ser tu culpa…si la que está enamorada soy yo.-finaliza desviando la mirada

No eres capaz de creer lo que acabas de escuchar

No te lo esperabas

Su confesión te toma por sorpresa, incluso piensas que escuchaste mal

"No puede ser verdad" te repites negando con la cabeza

-q…q..que estás diciendo.-exclamas totalmente desencajado con la voz temblorosa

Ella comienza a retroceder a pasos torpes

-tu sabias que estaba enamorada de ti verdad Killu?...siempre lo supiste por eso es que te alejaste no?...esa era fue verdadera razón….te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos y sabias no podías corresponderlos….

Abres los ojos de sobremanera atónito ante sus palabras

No puedes creerlo

-…no correspondías mis sentimientos y preferiste alejarte para no hacerme daño verdad?.-esboza con una sonrisa rota

-no sigas.-intentas calmarla

De alguna manera Gon había acabado malinterpretando todo

-no Killua….ahora entiendo todo, lo que paso anoche fue un error, lo hiciste por lastima y pena… me viste tan destrozada y te sentiste culpable de ello, entonces para intentar reconfortarme tú….tú….-detiene sus palabras expresando una mueca de dolor.-…hubiera preferido que no pasara nada, hubiera preferido no verte nunca más!….ahora es peor…ahora es peor.-repite con sufrimiento

Ya no soportas escucharla

Caminas hacia ella y sin previo aviso le tomas de la mejilla para robarle un beso

Ella no se lo esperaba

Y no puede reaccionar a tiempo

Todo sucede tan rápido que no es capaz de corresponderte porque te separas casi al instante

-yo no tenía idea de tu sentimientos.-confiesas.-recién me estoy enterando.-añades con una leve sonrisa

Ella no sabe que decir se queda en shock no solo por el repentino beso sino también por tus palabras

-y…yo…n…e…que estás diciendo.-pregunta desconcertada

Vuelves a reír al verla tan confundida

A decir verdad no sabes que hacer

-asi es, acabas de confesarte y yo no sabía nada.-finalizas un tanto curioso, sintiendo que a lo mejor estas soñando y nada de esto es real

Pero si lo es…

Ella mira a los lados

Conoces ese típico gesto que lo hace cuando se encuentra nerviosa

Empieza temblar ligeramente

Se siente desesperada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo

-p...pero entonces…n…no...no puede ser.-

-por eso te decía que el problema era mío y no tuyo.-susurras levantando tu mano para volver a acariciar su rostro.-

-e...eso quiere decir que tú…-detiene su voz

-yo soy el que está enamorado de ti Gon…no es al revés, no intentes confundirme.-señalas recogiéndole el pelo.-es por eso que me alejé, tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano no pudiera ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos…por eso me fui.-te sinceras al fin

Ella no da crédito a tus palabras

Niega con la cabeza

-n…no puede ser verdad.-susurra apenas.-e…estás hablando en serio?...no estas mintiendo?...en serio me amas Killu?.-pregunta con la voz temblorosa

Te mira expectante mientras asientes levemente

Aun te está costando creer que ella está enamorada de ti pero poco a pocolo comienzas a asimilar

Todas tus estúpidas dudas y temores fueron por nada…

Ahora que sabes que ella te ama tienes el valor para decirle aquellas palabras que nunca te hubieras atrevido a pronunciar

-te amo como no tienes idea.-Finalizas

Ella acorta la distancia y posa su cabeza en tu hombro

Sigue sin creerte

No te cree nada

O mejor dicho no lo acepta

-mentiroso.-dice apenas con la voz entrecortada.-deja de mentir.-añade rodeando sus brazos a tu cuello.-no lo hagas por favor no me mientas con algo como esto.-

-lo siento pero es la verdad.-respondes correspondiendo su abrazo.-

-mentiroso.-levanta el rostro para cruzar miradas.-deja de mentir por favor.-vuelve a repetir en un hilillo de voz

Parece que las palabras no son suficientes para que te crea

Sin tener más dudas acercas tu rostro

Vuelves a robarle un beso

Tan fugaz como el anterior

Lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta que dices la verdad

Que no le mientes

Que siempre estuviste enamorada de ella

Aunque tal vez un beso no será suficiente….

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo T_T

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero que hayan mas fics de femgon x Killua

A ver si me animo a escribir otro =D

En fin muchas gracias por leer

Hasta la proxima =D!


End file.
